Egyptian Warrior, Xantcha
by Xantcha Mirri Ojanen
Summary: Rated for future content. What happens when a mysterious egyptian songstress comes to Domino, has a tie with Yami's past life and is burdened with saving the world from total destruction? YamiOC
1. Enter Xantcha

Xantcha: Xantcha here! Anyways, my first attempt, fruits, vegetables and any   
  
other food is allowed to be thrown..  
  
Ryou: It can't be THAT bad...  
  
Xantcha: Well, my neopets guild wanted to have a OC/Yami for a long time, here   
  
it is!  
  
Bakura: I feel sorry for the Pharoah...  
  
Xantcha: SHUDDUP! ....Ryou can you do the *shudders* Disclaimer?  
  
Ryou: All Characters here belong to their owners.  
  
Xantcha: Kurry, Hillary and Xantcha*duh* belong to the creators.   
  
Bakura: Thank Ra you don't own us....  
  
Xantcha: Some day! Some day I will...*cries*  
  
Xantcha: Oh, by the way...Marik has repented, Bakura is semi-nice, and the darks   
  
are separated from their hikari's bodies, k?  
  
~*Chapter 1: Run Away*~  
  
~*Xantcha POV*~   
  
Things had smoothed over a long time ago...5000 years to be exact. But why do I   
  
have this feeling? I wish I knew...Why did I wake up just then? Why not when he   
  
woke up? And why do I not have a Hikari? Well...I am glad that I made friends   
  
with that girl, Kurry...She suggested in her last letter I come here..I never   
  
thought I would until I got that letter in the mail.....  
  
-I love Flashbacks, beware!-  
  
A big mansion is seen with gardens everywhere. Xantcha walks up to the house and   
  
enters.   
  
'Home sweet home, and it is about time. I have to sing in a hour...'*Picks up   
  
mail* 'What is this?' After opening the letter, Xantcha saw an invitation. 'To a   
  
small tournament? I certainly do not have the time...Wait, who sent me   
  
this...KAIBA?! Why would he bother? ...So, the others are awake...Well, I guess   
  
I can go then...all the way in Domino City, in Japan?! I'll have to cancel the   
  
concert. Good thing I know how to sing in Japanese too.'  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
'I guess I had better find Kaiba Corp. I wonder...did Kurry tell him about me? I   
  
guess I am a good duelist after all...I changed the whole 'Queen of Games'   
  
quickly though...That would draw too much attention.  
  
~1 hour later~Normal POV~  
  
Xantcha walked towards the building, wondering what was waiting for her. Walking   
  
through the doors, she talked to the assistant at the desk.  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Kaiba, Seto? I trust he is waiting for me. The name is   
  
Xantcha Mirri Ojanen."  
  
The girl immediately perked her head up. "Ojanen-san? We have been waiting for   
  
you, come in please!"  
  
Xantcha walked through the doors without knocking. "Kaiba?"  
  
Seto looked up and smirked. 'So this is the Card Queen of America.'  
  
"I've been waiting...So, are you staying in Domino City? Onegai, call me Seto."  
  
Xantcha gave a small tug at her lips."All right then Seto...Why do you want me   
  
here? Not just a tournament, I suspect."  
  
Seto coughed. "It is a surprise. Do you know where my home is? Or do you have   
  
one already?"  
  
Xantcha smirked. He already caught on. "Yes I have a home. And before you ask, I   
  
am already enrolled in Domino High. I trust that is where Kurry is? Oh, and   
  
Yuna?"  
  
Seto jerked his head back a bit and a red blush went across his face. "Well,   
  
yes...Good luck with the concert tonight."  
  
Xantcha began walking away and smiled. "Do I need luck?"  
  
Seto just shook his head and sighed. Was he that obvious?  
  
~Next day...6:00AM~  
  
~Yugi's POV~  
  
'The concert last night was awesome! That girl sure knows how to sing!'  
  
/Hey Yami...Did you like the concert last night?/  
  
//Yes, aibou...I enjoyed it..It's just...I feel like I know her...//  
  
/That's funny, Bakura and Marik said the same thing.../  
  
//Kaiba didn't look fazed by her at all, never mind recognizing her.//  
  
/Maybe you were imagining it?/  
  
//Certainly not, aibou!//   
  
/*laughs* Alright, alright.../  
  
//Besides, he was too busy looking at Yuna....//  
  
/Yami!/  
  
//Well, it is true...//  
  
-1 hour later-  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
Kurry and her friends immediately waved when they saw Yugi and Yami come up the   
  
sidewalk.   
  
Yugi immediately smiled when he saw his friends and waved excitedly.  
  
Bakura took one look at Yami, then at Marik, then towards the trees to the side.  
  
Yami and Marik got the hint, and walked to the side with Bakura when they got a   
  
chance.  
  
While at the side, the three yamis had their own conversation.  
  
Marik started it all off. "So you have felt her aura last night? It seems   
  
familiar, but I cannot place my finger on it."  
  
Bakura sighed. "I do not understand who she is...Pharoah? Do you recognize her?"  
  
Yami nodded. "I recognize her eyes...but why do we not know who she is?"  
  
Bakura shook his head and murmured something that sounded like 'Damn..' "Well,   
  
we will see if we meet again, that is all."  
  
The three agreed, and walked back to rejoin the group.  
  
They were bombarded with questions when they all heard Kurry yell.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEE!!!! YOU CAME!!!!!"  
  
They all whipped around to come face to face with the singer.  
  
As tall as Yami, silver-white hair, dressed in black shorts with belts, black   
  
boots with buckles, a black shirt and a silver pendant with a crystal and the   
  
millennium eye inside, Xantcha stood there with her shades on, smiling as her   
  
friend ran up to her.  
  
"HOW HAVE YA BEEN?! ^________^"  
  
The singer's smile grew wider as she looked at her over hyper friend. "I have   
  
been fine. I." Xantcha stopped short when she saw the others. "Hello there...are   
  
you not the ones that were at my concert last night?" Her eyes dropped on Yami,   
  
then the millennium puzzle. "I believe you are....I guess I had better   
  
re-introduce myself. I am Xantcha Mirri Ojanen, and I hail from America."  
  
Kurry laughed. "Why the formalities? Lemme introduce everyone!!!"   
  
Soon, after all had been introduced and went inside to their classroom, Yami   
  
seemed nervous, and Xantcha approached him.  
  
~Xantcha's POV~  
  
'Why is he so tense? I'm sure he does not know me at all, so then?...'  
  
"Are you all right? You seem quite uptight, very different from what Kurry-chan   
  
told me about you."  
  
Yami shifted in his seat as he looked up. "Yes, I am fine..."  
  
Xantcha nodded and turned around, until she heard him speak one more time.  
  
"Just one thing," Yami stood up as he spoke. "why do you cover your eyes?"  
  
Xantcha sighed as she turned around to look at Yami, while uncovering her eyes.  
  
Yami sucked in breath as he looked into eyes that were similar of his own, and   
  
they seemed to reveal her soul. 'She looks so familiar...'  
  
Xantcha sighed as she turned her crimson eyes and walked away, but not before   
  
looking into the dark's eyes longingly.  
  
'I should not have taken these shades off...I just hope this doesn't affect us   
  
like I think it will...'  
  
As Xantcha walked in, the bell rang and they all sat down in their desks.  
  
The teacher walked forward beaming.  
  
"Class, we have a new student, and I am sure you all have already recognized   
  
her! Please welcome Xantcha Mirri Ojanen, or, should I say, Egyptian Wanderer!!"   
  
All eyes turned to Xantcha as she sighed, her singing career revealed. 'This is   
  
going to be one long day....'   
  
Xantcha: Well, that's it!*prepares to dodge any fruit*  
  
Ryou: Honestly, you would think that you would know that it wasn't that bad!  
  
Xantcha: Anyways, read and review! *Takes out bazooka* I've always wanted one of   
  
these.^_____________^  
  
Bakura: It's about time you got one of those!  
  
Xantcha: YUP! Wanna use it?  
  
Bakura: *takes it* Don't mind if I-*Pulls Trigger by accident, abandoned factory   
  
blows up* O.o  
  
Ryou: Oh, great....  
  
Bakura: O.o.....^__^ Aibou, I'll be back in a while...  
  
Xantcha: ...But that's my bazooka! *Starts ranting*  
  
Ryou: ...*sighs* Review, please! Before my Yami *hears explosives in the back*   
  
blows everything up!!! O.O 


	2. Yami, meet the Queen of Egypt

Xantcha: Oi....didn't know I'd be at Gram's that long...

Bakura: Bout time you came back!

Xantcha: Oh, happy to see me?

Bakura: No...I'm outta ammunition...

Ryou: o.o He's been at it with everything he had for a week without sleep, you think he'd be tired out by now....

Xantcha & Bakura: No, not really...^_^

Xantcha: Anyways, I was told I should get my bazooka back, so...GIMME MY BAZOOKA!!.

Bakura: NO! You know how hard I tried to break it in?!

Ryou: ....Uhhh....Xantcha does not own any characters mentioned in here, except for herself, Tiamut (Does not own name) and Arokh(Another name she doesn't own...*Xantcha cries*)...

Xantcha: OH! Before the story starts! *stops chasing 'Kura* I want to give a shout to:  
  


biKurry!!!/b/i

For helping out with inspiration!

  
  
  
  


~*Chapter 2: The Egyptian Wanderer*~   
  


~*Xantcha POV, at her house*~  
  


Xantcha began thinking to herself about the exhausting day as soon as she sat in her living room. 

'Boy, that was a long day...You think that being a star would be easier than this, but having to sign autographs...I have writer's cramp....'

I look over at my corner table to see an envelope...'Why didn't they tell me as soon as I got back?'

"Arokh! Tiamut!"

As much as I hate to admit it, they are quick to react, because as soon as I called them, they came flying, literally down the stairs.

I guess I had better tell you readers a bit about them. Arokh, the male dragon, is only up to my knee, is red with green eyes, and can take the form of a cat top go out in public. His cat form is a mainly orange and red tabby. He'd rather stay in dragon form. Tiamut the female guardian of mine, on the other hand, likes staying in her cat form, which is black, with two tails and white markings. (Like Kirara in Inuyasha, only black with white.) In her dragon form, she is completely black, up to my knee and has amethyst eyes. Although I do get weird looks for the two tails, I usually shrug them off. Anyways, the two came up to me to ask what I wanted.

"What did you call us for?" Arokh snapped. 'I'm really going to kick his ass for being such a know-it-all...

I sigh as I reply. "I just wanted to ask why you guys didn't let me know that there was a letter from America."

I hear Tiamut sigh as she jumps onto me lap. "I am really sorry we forgot, but something had come up."

I mumble 'oh' as I open the envelope....A letter from Hilary?

I hear Arokh shuffle around to get something to drink in the kitchen in the next room. "Open it already!"

Tiamut looks up at me with a odd stare... 'Hn, I will have to ask what just 'came up' all of a sudden...'

When I opened the letter to read it, I couldn't help but smile. One of my best friends is coming to Domino!

'But, how is she going to get here? I know! I'll lend her my jet for the trip! I only have one, unlike a certain CEO who has quite a few, but it will do.'

I smile as I put down the envelope and pick up my cell. "I'm going to make a few calls, ok?" I see my two friends nod as I call up my Pilot. "Hello? I need you to go to America for me..."  
  
  
  


~*Hilary POV, at her house 2 days later*~  
  


'I've been waiting for a reply for two days, now...Usually she replies faster than this...'

I sigh as I open my mailbox... 'A letter from Xantcha! It's about time!...So, the pilot is coming here December 16th? Uh...THAT'S TODAY! O.o'   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~*Xantcha POV at the Airport *~  
  


I giggle as I hear my friend call out to me at the airport. My ears hurt slightly as I hear a 'WAI!' when Hilary sees me waiting.

Hilary looked as if she had raided the sugar bin, because she was as insanely hyper as ever. Well, I guess I'm pretty much like that right now, too...

"Hey Xantcha! How's it going? Thanks for the ride! Oh, by the way, you will never believe this..."

I grin to myself as my friend starts talking about how things are in America. 

'Wait a minute...Where is she gonna stay?' I decided to question her.

"Where are you going to stay?"

Hilary smiled as she told me that a hotel was near by, but I don't think that is good enough!

"Why don't you stay with me? Plus, you could enroll in Domino High!" I smile as I think about all the new friends I had made.

I see Hilary give me a sly grin. "Soooo...^_^...Have ya met him? What's he like? Is he still the same from when you remember him? Can I meet him? Does he remember you? Does he-"

I laugh as I explained to her that no, I don't think he remembers me, and yes, he is quite the same as that time long ago when the stubborn baka used to be pharaoh..

"Well, I guess you'll haveta introduce me to everyone! By the way, how is Kurry-chan..."

"She is doing quite fine, and is actually doing quite well with a certain Egyptian sisters bro.."

I see Hilary get puzzled for a moment, and then her face lit up.

"You mean the sister of Isis Ishtar, don't you?! You mean Malik, right! Oh my goodness!"

We both laugh as we head to my Beamer (BMW). I can't wait to see Kurry's face...  
  
  
  


~*Normal POV, at Xantcha's*~  
  


Hilary and Xantcha got to Xantcha's place 15 minutes later, and Hilary smiled when she saw the two cats. 

"So, Arokh, how have ya been? Doing good Tiamut?"

Arokh returned to dragon form, but Tiamut decided to stay in her cat form. Arokh preferred Hilary to Xantcha and Kurry, but no one really knew why. "How have you been doing, mistress Hilary?"

Xantcha stepped in at that remark. "Whoa, whoa just a second here...why her and not me?"

Arokh smirked as he walked up to Hilary. "I have more respect for her, and less for you, is that not obvious?"

Xantcha sighed as she glared at the crimson dragon. Hilary smiled sadly. "I have no idea why, though, Xantcha."

Xantcha smiled at Hilary and told her not to worry. The phone rang, and Xantcha picked it up. 

"Hello?" Kurry's face appeared on the Video Phone.

"HEYS!" Xantcha jumped back from the video phone at that reply and smiled to see her friend waving wildly.

"Hey, Kurry...So, what do ya want?" Xantcha ushered Hilary to hide while Kurry and her talked.

"We've all been 'summoned', including you, to the Game Shop! By Yami, of course!"

Xantcha froze. Why would he want to talk to her? "All right, and I have a surprise for you when I get there!"

"Kawaii! Then hurry up!"

"Alright, I'll be there!"

Kurry giggled as she hanged up. "Byes!!!"  
  


Xantcha sighed as she put down the phone. Hilary saw this and walked up to her. 

"What's wrong?"

Xantcha frowned as she began to explain.

"Yami has told us all to get to the game shop, and I have no idea why...It might have to do with me, and my avoiding him through the weekend..."

Hilary gasped. "Why would you want to do that?! I thought you guys were..."

Xantcha shook her head. "No, we aren't like that...I...Don't want to say anything until he gets all of his memories back...otherwise, I don't want to be interrogated."

Hilary shook her head at Xantcha. "You know what? I bet he still cares for you after all this time, and that he finds you familiar...You should talk to him, Xantcha..."

Xantcha sighed. "I know, I know...let's just get to the Game Shop, ok?"  
  
  
  
  
  


~*Yami POV at the Game Shop*~  
  


I finally get off the phone from Kurry after telling her to get everyone over here. 'I really hope that Xantcha will come...There are so many questions I have for her..'  
  


//Aibou?//

/Yeah, Yami?/

//What do you think I should ask her?//

/You mean Xantcha, right?...Well, first we should ask for her help with the monsters...You know, the elements in 

Egypt./

//Hai, aibou, but what if she won't listen to me? She has been avoiding me...//

/Probably because she doesn't trust us yet...Don't worry, she will, you'll see!/

//Hn, well...I feel her aura..I never though she would be here first! Aibou, could you?//

/Hai, Yami, I can open the door for you...Lighten up, ok? You can't talk if you are too tense.../

//Alright, aibou. Arigato.//  
  


~*Yugi POV at the Game Shop*~  
  
  
  


Yugi sighed as he walked to the door. 'Yami can't talk to her if he is so uptight. He has to loosen up, first!'

Yugi slowly opened the door.  
  


~*Xantcha POV at the Game Shop*~  
  


I let a slow sigh go under my breath... 'What will he want? Ra, I'm so nervous...'

I walk into the Game Shop as Yugi opens the door. "Ohayou Yugi, how are you?"

Yugi smiles at me as he ushers me in. "I've been fine, Xantcha...Long time no see, ne?"

I sigh as I cut off the conversation. "Yes, it has been awhile. One thing, I."

I cut myself short as I look forward. The dark's and my eyes lock and I swallow trying to regain my composure as he nods walks towards me.

He starts the talk smoothly. "Hello." What, that's it?

"Why did you call us all here?" I always get straight to the point.

"I wished to talk to you all about something, but first things first." He explained as he holds his hand out to me slowly. I sigh and take it as he leads me out to the back door's patio.

Looking out to the sunset, I sigh and try to figure out what he is going to say.

"I've wished to talk to you, but could not contact you."

"Gomen ne, I was busy..." I look up only to look into his eyes, and immediately I look away.

"Why can you not look at me?" He looks just as tense as I am....

I am bout ready to snap. "Well, have you figured me out yet?" Why did I just say that? 

"Iie, although I wish to know who you really are." He takes my hand as I sigh and skip talking around it. I've had enough.

"I am Xantcha Mirri Ojanen, Egyptian Warrior and Empress of Egypt 5000 years ago, once sealed in the Millennium Crystal, now owner and controller of it." I stop as I look into his eyes, only to see him close those crimson orbs, fall to his knees and black out.   
  


Xantcha: Well, I guess it wasn't too bad...

Ryou: You're finally getting some confidence in yourself!

Bakura: Whatever, I just want my Bazooka back.

Xantcha: YOUR BAZOOKA!? Why I oughta-

Ryou: ...*sighs* I guess I had better just say this: Review please!

Xantcha: *yells while chasing Bakura with Bazooka.* I've got ONE more shot, and guess who is my target?! *looks at Ryou* Oh, right! Flames are accepted, but not appreciated! R&R! 

Bakura: ....*looks behind him* REVIEW! ONEGAI, SHE IS GETTING CLOSER!!!! O.o 

  
  
  
  



	3. Dreaming of you in the past

  
  


Xantcha: *sighs* Here is the next chappie! I might get two done in one day! ^__^  
  


Ryou: That's good! By the way where is the bazooka....o.o  
  


Xantcha: I traded it in! ^_______^  
  


Bakura: ^__^ Oh, great! What'd ya trade it in for?...  
  


Xantcha: FLAMETHROWER!! W00T!!!  
  


Bakura: Break out the ammo!   
  


Xantcha: Celebrate tonight, woah ya!  
  


Ryou: ...0.0.... Xantcha does not own Yu-gi-oh or any names in here except her own...  
  
  
  


~Normal POV~  
  


"Oh, Ra no..." Xantcha sucked in a breath as Yami fell to his knees and blacked out on Xantcha's shoulder. She started to panic, asking herself why she did that...Why did she reveal herself?!

'I should've kept it a secret...' She heaved a sigh as she looked up at the sound of a familiar voice while holding her old lover. 

'Tomb robber?! Onegai, get out here, someone...help me...help him...'  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


The Egyptian Tomb Robber walked up to the Game Shop with his hikari slowly, and was contemplating the gut feeling he was getting. 'I feel as though something awful has happened...'

Bakura shook his head for a second to clear out his mind, and sighed. 

Ryou looked up at his dark, and blinked. Why does Bakura seem so...unnerved? Softly the albino haired boy sighed and continued walking. 'I hope he doesn't have a bad feeling like I do...'  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Yugi greeted the Ring holder's at the door with a confused look on his face after excusing himself from talking with Hilary. 

'They're here now too...but where is Yami? He should be in here by now...'

Bakura nodded at the shaded patio door signaling he wanted some time to think, and Yugi smiled. 'Guess he needs to talk to Xantcha too...' Yugi cleared his throat as he introduced the new comers to Hilary.

"Nice to meet you both." Hilary grinned. She had always liked meeting new people. But where is Xantcha? 'I thought she would be the one to introduce me to her friends...'

Bakura sighed as he spoke up before opening the patio door. "By the way, little one, where is your dark side...," Bakura opened the door and looked down at the Pharaoh and Xantcha. He stopped for a second, wondering if he should crack a joke or take this seriously. The other latter didn't seem like much fun. He smirked with his last piece to that conversation.

"Guess that answers that question..."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Xantcha growled. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" She glared daggers at the annoyance in front of her.

"JUST...*sigh* Onegai, help me get him to his room, alright? I'll explain afterwards." 

Bakura blinked. She was being serious more than ever now. "Fine." He grumbled.

Xantcha smiled her thanks and helped Bakura get the 5017 year old pharaoh to his bed.

After they put him down, Yugi finally cracked. "What happened?! Why did Yami passed out?!"

Xantcha sighed as she tried to calm down the little light while explaining. 

"I told him who I was in the past...and he blacked out." Bakura chuckled deeply at this. 

"Nice place to black out, hmm?" Bakura was going to relentlessly bug the two, and Xantcha was now red in the face. "Shut up, tomb robber. Go rob a cradle or something." The two glared daggers at each other until they heard the Game Shop bell. Yugi sighed. "I'll go see who it is."  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Light Magenta eyes scanned the Game Shop as the two people entered. Malik looked around as he waited to see a certain Angel. His dark, however, taunted and teased him at every step he took, and Marik was not letting up even though they were already in the Game Shop.

"Kami Sama, will you quit? We may be friends, but you make it sound as if we're married.-.-"

Marik went almost blue in the face trying to stifle his laughter. He stuffed his fist in his mouth to try to calm down when they heard someone coming down.  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Yugi sighed as his violet eyes fell upon the millennium rod holders. "Let me guess. He's bugging you about you-know-who?" Almost on cue, the door to the game shop opened again. 

"Ohayou guys!" Malik passed out from shock as Kurry jumped in from behind him. Marik caught him and nearly dropped the shocked boy from laughter as Yugi grinned for the first time in the last 15 minutes. "At least we know he's not suffering from shock as Yami did."

Marik stopped laughing. "Nani?" The two millennium holders were good friends now, and sparred with each other using black magic. Kurry stopped smiling as Yugi put on his serious look. "Could you guys come with me? We'll put Malik in my room meanwhile."

Marik shook his head yes. 'This does not sound good...'  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


The group gathered around Yami and Xantcha, talking about what happened until Xantcha broke the discussion. "As far as this goes, I think he merely passed out because 1, his memories might be coming back, and 2, I think I shocked him a bit too much." Hilary and Kurry had talked before, reintroducing themselves and gossiping about what has happened. Kurry sighed as Hilary started bugging her about a certain gold haired boy. Xantcha smiled as the two nearly collapsed in laughter as Bakura made another remark. 

"Well, he chose a good time and place to fall. I'm sure he wouldn't regret waking up in the same position." 

Xantcha let out a yelp. "WHAT?! Why I oughta..." She suddenly stopped as Yami started moving. She flew to his side in mere seconds as the others crowded around, all giggling to themselves. Bakura and Yugi had their own conversation for some reason...  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Xantcha's expression turned from anger to softness in less then a millisecond. "Are you okay?"

Yami moaned lightly as he sat up, taking in his surroundings, finally stopping when fire met fire.

"Hnnn...What happened?" 

Xantcha sighed. "You passed out...You know, after we talked..."

Yami shook his head in understanding. 

"Hn, of course...aibou, maybe we could have everyone get together another time?" 

Yugi smiled and shook his head in understanding. "Alright, sorry everyone...maybe tomorrow?" 

Bakura, Ryou, Marik said their goodbyes and went off to pick up Malik. 

Not too long after, Kurry and Hilary confirmed they were having a sleep over at Seto's with Kitty and left. 

Yugi, Yami and Xantcha were the only ones left. Yugi smiled, remembering the bet he made with the Tomb Robber and Tomb Keeper. If he left Xantcha and his dark alone... He smirked evilly at the thought of it and left the room. "I'm going to go make a call to everyone else, k?" Yugi left the room quickly. Xantcha and Yami looked at each other, and slowly swallowed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


Xantcha blushed as Yami muttered a "Anou.." as they both looked down. Xantcha started the conversation off. "What did you see? You know, in your dream or whatever it was?"

Yami looked startled and disappointed at this and sighed. "Well..."  
  


-Yami's Dream, and his POV-  
  


I moan as I get up. 'Where am I..Wait...this looks like Egypt?! But how?!' I notice my surroundings. I'm on a silk bed, in a beautiful room covered in jewels and gold. I notice that my puzzle is hanging around my neck still, and I sigh in relief. 'How did I get here?'

As I get up and walk out the door, I notice I'm in Egyptian clothing. Black pants, white t-shirt with gold embroidered, gold bracelets, armlets and a gold band on my head...I have a gold belt, a gold necklace that is used as a clip for my light violet cape

(go to my page there is an URL at the bottom titled for my fic......) 

'Ra, what has happened to me?'  
  


I sigh as I walk out the door and down the gold hallway...is this my palace, 5000 years ago?

As I'm walking, I hear my name. "Yami!" I turn around and gasp. Clothed in a black skirt, white tank top with jewelry is Xantcha. I hold my breath as she runs up to me. 

"Yami, where were you? I looked all over for you...Didn't you know we were going to the market place today? Or do you not want to go?" I gasp as she wraps her arms around me. Is this really her? "Iie...I mean, no, I just was busy, that's all..." I smile warmly as she looks up at me.

"That's not good..too much to do?" I shake my head no.

"Well, I guess you just like doing a good job, hmm? Oh, by the way...before we leave...Kurana-chan (A/N Guess who?^_^) is coming here, remember? We'll have to leave later afterwards...I'll bet she's excited to be able to see Marik's brother...^_^" I laugh at this...I believe I know who she is referring to....

"Well, I'll see you later, cause I have to look after Mokuba with Seren...Seto has been busy too lately so he can't look after him. Bye." I suck in a quick breath as she lightly kisses me on the lips quickly and runs off.

'I feel so dizzy now...I'd better lay down till I figure out what is going on...' I walk to my room and lay on 'my' bed and close my eyes. 'I wouldn't mind this life though..'  
  


-End Dream-  
  


Yami explained lightly what happened, afraid of going into details about Xantcha herself. Xantcha understood that something else happened, but let it go. 

"Well," Xantcha clears her throat. "I had best be going...anou...good night..." Yami shook his head sadly. Yugi walked in just as she was bout to leave, and smiled.

"How would you like to stay here? We have and extra bed in here....^_^" Xantcha blushed as she started to stammer. "If...if that's okay with him." Yami shook his head yes, speechless. Yugi smiled. "Alright...you've got that magic item that changes your clothes like at your contest right?" Xantcha was still red as she muttered a 'yes', and Yugi walked out, grinning.

Yami and Xantcha locked eyes before Xantcha walked out to get a drink.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Xantcha: *sighs* I hope that was okay...  
  


Bakura: *Starts laughing* OH RA YES! You two are never going to hear the end of this now...^_______^  
  


Ryou: *blinks* Wellllll...I gotta admit, you are in a situation, aren't you, Xantcha?  
  


Xantcha: *sighs* What a predicament...And tomb robber, stop laughing or you won't be robbing tombs for two months!!  
  


Bakura: *still laughing* Oh, Ra no...She's gonna kill me....*stops* O.o  
  


Ryou: *starts giggling* Again...^_^  
  


Xantcha: Oooooooooohhh you are gonna get it...Oh, before I kill him, I want to tell Hilary-chan something... STOP LAUGHING!!! I wrote this ficcy for my guild! *cries* I get bugged sooo much at school.....  
  


Ryou: *sighs* R&R! Before my yami gets killed...Oh, and the next ficcy has a song in...Maybe she'll post it up later if she has time. ^__^


	4. Memories I'd like to Forget

Xantcha: *sighs* Warning, a little angsty!!

  
  


Ryou: Xantcha does not own Yugioh, Kurry, Hilary or any Final Fantasy names or songs!

  
  


Xantcha: Arigato...that was a mouthful...

  
  


Bakura: Did you know I like tongue twisters? Pharaoh is a #

  
  


Xantcha: STOP!! NO SWEARS!!

  
  


Ryou: ...Just read...*whispers* get me out of here!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


~Xantcha POV~

  
  


Xantcha sighed as she walked down the corridor and down the stairs. 

"Why the heck am I so nervous? I feel so...different from my usual self...so tired..."

She slowed her pace when she got to the kitchen, and looked for Yugi. "Where is he?"

Not even a second after, it started to rain. She smiled softly as she heard the patter of the rain against the windows.

'So beautiful, and yet it brings so much discomfort to many...like a rose it has it's thorns.' As the songstress walked to the window, she started to sing to herself, thinking about the day's events.

  
  


^I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away^  


'Why do I cause people so much discomfort? I have all my life it seems...everything I get close to...just fades...'

  
  


^So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say^

  
  


'I used to always argue with him in the past, but we'd always make up afterwards...except that one last time...'

  
  


-Flashback-

  
  


The rain clouds started to form as Xantcha walked slowly down the corridor. She had heard that Yami was dealing with a new plague that had formed in the city. The council was talking about whether they should pass the medicine out to the people, and she was sure that Yami would.

  
  


^And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in^

  
  


Walking to her and Yami's room, she heard Bakura yell out in anger.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! We HAVE to! What will happen to them if we don't?!"

Xantcha picked up her pace towards the bedroom as she heard Yami heave a long sigh.

"We cannot afford to...It will cost too much, and that we cannot afford if we get broken into one more time."

Bakura snapped back at him as soon as he was finished. "Well, hand out what you can!! The people need this medicine!"

  
  


Xantcha gasped as she turned the corner to come face to face with a standoff between the former tomb robber and pharaoh. Yami turned abruptly to see her, and swallowed. Things went quiet for about a minute, then Bakura left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

  


^If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space in between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe^

  
  


Xantcha took a deep breath before asking the one question that would start it all.

"What do you mean that we cannot give the people any?" Things went quiet again, and the pharaoh snapped. 

"Why are you too against me?!" Xantcha wanted to say something, but he continued. "We cannot afford to give the people medicine! It will be too much of a cost!"

Xantcha gaped. Why did he yell at her like that? Suddenly she realized he was directing his anger at her, not knowing how to respond, she got defensive. "Well -I- agree with Bakura!! You need to give the medicine to your people, lest they die!"

"I cannot afford to!" 

"Then upgrade security and stop building in the west for a while!" 

"We will lose out on market there!" Xantcha had had enough and finally looked him straight in the eye.

"Better than people dying!!" Yami retorted back with anger, but did not think out his next few words.

"Well, I guess you would know after your brother died when you were 6 summers and you couldn't do anything about it!!"

Xantcha stopped, and let what he had told her sink in...Had he just taken a cheap shot at her past?

At her brother? Yes it was true that she couldn't save him...but only because she was too...weak.

Tears built up in her crimson orbs as she opened her mouth to say something, but he foolishly continued. "And what about your guardian? Because you were there, he died!!"

The dragon keeper had a blank stare on, with her guardian's death repeating in her mind. If only she had gotten out of the way...if only...

  
  


^Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real^

  
  
  
  


~Marik POV~

  
  


'Ra, what is all that yelling about in the corridors? You'd think that everyone would know it echoes...' Suddenly he heard Xantcha yell angrily, and stopped. "What the? I'd better check it out."

'Something doesn't feel right.'

Running towards the bedroom, he gasped when he saw Yami and Xantcha yelling at each other, and caught just the last sentence.

"And what about your guardian? Because you were there, he died!!" Marik only gasped at the accusation.

  
  


^And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes...^

  
  
  
  


~Xantcha POV~

  
  


'Why...why...everyone I care about...gone...' Her eyes locked with Yami's, and suddenly, all the anger disappeared. His Ruby eyes now held the same feeling as her own. fear. Taking in a shaky breath, she stepped backwards, and ran by Marik as fast as she could, to anywhere, absolutely anywhere away from him...

  
  
  
  


^If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe^

  
  


~Yami POV~

  
  


Slowly, the last few minutes of events came back to him. Had he just said-?

Marik interrupted his thoughts with hostility, something he rarely ever did. 

"WHO do you think you ARE!?" Even that made the all powerful pharaoh wince. "I."

"SHUT UP! I'm not done yet!! Why did you tell her that?! All over what, giving your people medical attention they need? And you take it out, of all people, on HER?!"

Yami winced again, except more visible this time. Marik slowly tried to calm down. 

"You stupid son of- nevermind, I'm going to find her, hopefully nothing happens to her..."

Yami watched Marik run out quickly and shut the door, leaving the pharaoh in the empty bedroom, with nothing but regrets.

  
  


^So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?^

  
  


~Xantcha POV~

  
  


She ran. That's all she could do. Everyone she loved turned against her. And it was all her fault.

She was the one to blame. Why did she intervene again? Oh, yes...she wanted to -help-, how ironic. Xantcha looked up to see where to turn, feeling a need to go out to the gardens. So what if it's raining? If she gets sick, no one would care. Especially not -him-.

  
  


Going out to the gardens, she heard thunder and looked up. 'Grand.' She walked out none the less, and turned to go down her favorite path way. It had so many beautiful flowers, but it held one flower she would always love, for it represented her. She walked into the center path way and stopped in front of a bush. She knelt down, and picked out a white rose.

  
  


^If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between   
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright...^

  
  


'I just hope...that someday, I cause no more pain to anyone...'

  
  


-End of Flashback-

  
  


^I've been driving for an hour   
Just talking to the rain...^

  
  


Xantcha simply sighed. Watching the rain always reminded of her in too many ways. Cold, discomfort, and so much more.

  
  


Suddenly, she heard someone come down towards her and whipped around. "Yami?"

  
  


~Yami POV~

  
  


He sighed when he saw her staring out at the rain. 'So beautiful.' Lightly, he walked towards her until she turned around, and he stopped. Getting drawn into her eyes were so easy, and he couldn't figure out why he couldn't pull away from them. He continued to look into her eyes until she turned away again.

  
  


He stammered little, but she probably could tell all the same.

"Are you- anou...feeling alright? You've been there for some time now..."

She turned around back to him and a smile came across her face. 

"I won't be able to get to sleep, too much has happened today..."

He smiled looking in her eyes again as he noticed her turn away once more and make her way to the kitchen. 'What is she looking for?' "Anything I can help for?"

He heard Xantcha laugh lightly, and he smiled. "Like music..." Wait...did he say that aloud?

"What was that, Yami?" Yami gulped. He did say it aloud. "Ahhhhh....nothing, nothing..."

He walked into the kitchen with smooth steps, and watched Xantcha look around with a confused face. "Do you know where the cocoa is? I'd figure I'd have some, if that's alright."

Yami chuckled deeply. "Hai, of course...to your left, over there."

  
  


~Xantcha POV~

  
  


Xantcha blushed deeply when he smiled at her. 'Stupid thing, in the last place I'd look.'

Xantcha turned to look at Yami an blinked. 'Where'd he go?' She shrugged, turned to her right, and nearly had a heart attack, or what Malik had.

Xantcha blushed as he got out the mugs and looked over at her. Again. "Do you mind if I have some with you?"

"No, not at all." 'If Bakura was here, I'd never here the end of it.' After Xantcha made the cocoa and went into the living room to sit down, Yami sat beside her. 

'Oh, great...there goes my composure.' She sighed as she picked up the remote and flipped the channels until she saw a Duel Monster's Tournament in America. She stopped, and grinned.

"That's where -I- should be..." Yami shook his head and smiled.

"I'm glad you're not." Xantcha went red. 'Eep!!' While watching it, the two talked over how each player played, and what they should have done. Slowly, Xantcha became sleepy.

'Maybe I shouldn't have gotten up so early....Alright, a nap on the coach for a while, and that is it.'

  
  


~Yami POV~

  
  


'What the-?' Yami stopped short as he looked over at Xantcha, now asleep on his left shoulder.

'Oh, by Ra...' His head went spinning for a moment before he sighed and wrapped an arm around her. 'I just hope aibou doesn't come down.'

  
  


~Normal POV~

  
  


What the pharaoh and dragon keeper didn't count on, was a mini-me version of the pharaoh laughing quietly to himself as he video taped the little scene. 

'Oooohhhh...I am -so- going to win that bet against Bakura.^_^'

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Xantcha: *laughs* Only a little fluff, well not really...

  
  


Ryou: Not much, it was mostly angst...

  
  


Xantcha: The song was Breathe by Michelle Branch...I do not own it, it was merely my kawaii inspiration for ideas.^____^

  
  


Bakura: ...You and the pharaoh are getting close, huh? ...I'm going to lose one of my favorite cards, I'm betting any money...;_;

  
  


Ryou: I won't suggest another bet, yami...

  
  


Xantcha: *giggles* Aw, go ahead, Yugi won't mind...

  
  


*Yugi comes out*

  
  


Yugi: And what's this about my being mini?!

  
  


Xantcha: It was for the only story, I swear!!

  
  


Yugi: . I'm gonna kill you...

  
  


Xantcha: *whips out flamethrower, torches Yugi's hair* O.o ...oops...

  
  


Yugi: *twitches*

  
  


Xantcha: Ahhh...hehe you're welcome...^_^...o.o Uh oh....

  
  


Yugi: MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!!!! ARGH!!!

  
  


Xantcha: R&R!!!!!!! 0.0

  
  


Ryou & Bakura: *laughing*

  
  


Bakura: Well, this is more like it! *yells* Can I have the Flamethrower??

  
  


Xantcha: Yea, Whatever, Sure, Fine!!!!!! *running*

  
  


Ryou: ...Lemme guess...

  
  


Bakura: Hey, they gotta look each other, right? *sings* The pharaoh's gonna get a new hair style...

  
  


Ryou: o.o

  
  
  



	5. Hero

Xantcha: *sighs* My first battle scene!

Bakura: Well, it's about time...

Ryou: Personally you could have skipped it.

Xantcha: Well, it is essential for the plot, so let's let the readers decide!

Ryou: Xantcha does not own Yugioh, Kurry or Hilary....only her own made up characters.

Bakura: ......Wait! There's no part with me in it!!

Xantcha: Shut up and let them read!!!

Bakura: .

Xantcha: By the way, it's kinda violent. so be careful, it might go above PG-13 for some parts.....

Bakura: Just to let you readers know, the pharaoh is officially torched! ^__^

~Star Reviewer~

-catwomen_456 aka Hilary!!- 

~Hey, SOMEONE had to physically threaten me to update! o.o~

  
  


  
  


~Xantcha POV~

Xantcha sighed as she woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. 'Umph? Go way...' The phone continued to ring, however, and Xantcha was getting annoyed. "Darn it!" Xantcha walked over picked up the phone, and with a groggy, "Wut?", Xantcha was sure it was Mokuba on the other line when she heard laughter. 'Grand..'

  
  
  
  


~I am so high, I can hear Heaven

I am so high, I can hear Heaven ~

  
  
  
  


~Mokuba POV~

He couldn't believe it. His brother said that she acted very sophisticated. Is he sure this is the right number? "S-seto? Are you sure this is t-the right number?" Mokuba was giggling, and it was hard to speak when he was like this. Seto let out a hard sigh. "Yes Mokuba, now tell her the news..."

  
  


Mokuba continued to giggle, but let out a breath and tried to control himself. 

"Hi, is this Xantcha-chan?"

Xantcha muttered something out of her breath. "Yeah, and by the giggling spree, you're Mokuba.".

Mokuba couldn't hold it in any more, and Seto had to pick up the phone. "Good going, Ojanen."

Mokuba smiled. Could he help it if he found out the corner store had pixie sticks?

  
  


~Oh, But Heaven, no heaven don't hear me... ~

  
  


~Xantcha POV~

Xantcha winced when the phone hit the hard floor on the other side of the line. "Itai, that hurt my ears!"

Seto chuckled on the other side of the line, and explained his purpose. But first....

"Why, exactly, are you at the Muto's house?" Xantcha eeped. "Anou....because it was really late when I was going to go home? Yugi kindly offered-..."

Xantcha heard the CEO chuckling, and could just see him smirking. "Really? Or could it be that-.." Xantcha had had enough at that point. "All right, what do you want?"

Xantcha waited patiently as Seto delivered the message that his brother couldn't convey. 

"There is going to be a 2nd Battle City tournament next week, and all duelists are invited, including the mutt. Now, I trust you and the dark are participating?" Xantcha smirked. "Hai, I'll let everyone know." 

By this time, Yami was waking up and he looked groggy. "See you then, Seto, I've got to get going." Xantcha watched the dark take in his surroundings accordingly, and smiled. "Very well, then." Before Seto hung up, Mokuba yelled a "Ja ne!" in the back. Xantcha put down the phone and walked into the kitchen, making some coffee.

  
  


~And they say that a hero can save us,

I'm not gonna stand here and wait...~

  
  


~Yami POV~

'What in Ra's name?' He was feeling quite sore, and was not exactly used to sleeping on the couch. Why had he slept on the couch again? Suddenly he heard a frustrated growl and smiled.

  
  


Walking into the kitchen proved his theory correct. The Songstress was trying to find something again, and was getting quite annoyed at the arrangement of items. Yami, with a few quick steps, walked towards the only place Xantcha hadn't looked. On the bin read 'Coffee', and when Xantcha stopped and stared, she looked like she was ready to kill. Glaring quietly at the bin, she muttered a 'thank you' and Yami let a small smirk appear on his face. The door bell rang suddenly, and the Pharaoh, with the Egyptian Wanderer not far behind, answered the door.

  
  


~I hold onto the wings of the eagles 

Watch as we all fly away...~

  
  


~Normal POV~

Hilary jumped into the Game Shop with no warning and both the Pharaoh and Xantcha stumbled backwards. Kurry walked in right behind them, giggling as the two startled Egyptians stood up.

"Darn it, Hilary, don't DO that!! _" Xantcha was quite shocked at the visitors, and was already on her feet.

Kurry suddenly turned serious, and Hilary followed suit. "C'mon you two. Leave a note for Yugi saying that you're at Isis' house. We've got business to attend to." Xantcha forgot all about Battle City 2, and wrote a note for Yugi. Leaving it on the counter, she left with the other three.'What's wrong now?'

  
  


~Someone told me, Love will not save us...

But how can that be?

Look what love gave us...~

  
  


-------------

Over at Isis' house, most of the group had already arrived, minus Tea, Yugi, Seto and Mokuba. They were all in a large room, dimly lit with candles and lanterns. The place had an ancient feeling to it, and Xantcha had an odd feeling her secret was going to be revealed.

  
  


Isis stood up and looked around. Silently waiting for everyone to come down, she began. "First of all, I believe Xantcha and Hilary know why they are here. Hilary smiled sadly and Xantcha looked away from the three Yamis. Isis looked at Xantcha and Xantcha swallowed the lump in her throat.

  
  


~A world full of killing,

And blood spilling,~

  
  


~Xantcha POV~ 

'Why again do I have to do this? Darn it....' Xantcha walked to the middle of the room, and locked eyes with everyone, then closed her eyes. 'Here I go...' Concentrating on her aura, she let go any train of though and let her spirit flow. She envisioned herself as a Half-Demon wolf, with white hair with streaks of black, a black fluffy tail and finally ears like the canine. She let out a sigh as she felt her energy strengthen then drain. Opening her eyes, everyone stared at her.

  
  


~That world never came.....~

  
  


~Normal POV~

All Yami could do was stare and say two words. "By Ra,....." Hilary smiled and jumped up. "Cool huh? I'm a fox demon!" Hilary concentrated on the same process that Xantcha had undergone just a few seconds ago, and she bounced onto one of the couches. Everyone got over their shock, however, and crowded around Hilary to ask questions. Hilary had a red white tipped tail, fox ears, and seemed to love answering the questions. Xantcha couldn't stand any attention, and before she could walk out, she heard Isis shout out. "Calm down, everyone, ask questions later. The reason I wanted to tell you this is one thing. Xantcha, I will tell everyone about Battle City 2, but please sit down if you are nervous."

  
  


Flicking her tail from side to side lightly, Xantcha sat down on the opposite side of the coffee table from Yami. With her ears twitching lightly, she sighed and nodded for Isis to continue.

"Seto informed today that he will be hosting Battle City 2, but there is something wrong." Isis looked upset, and Xantcha had a bad feeling in her stomach. "You see, with my millennium necklace, I can see the future as you all know. I have seen grave danger where he is hosting it."

Xantcha stood up, her tail automatically flicking around. "Where is he hosting it?" Isis looked down with a sad smile on her face. "Egypt." Malik looked about as nervous as he could get, and stood up. "I'm going to the park."

~And they say that a hero can save us,

I'm not gonna stand here and wait...~

  
  
  
  


~Xantcha POV~

Xantcha froze suddenly. "Why?" She didn't really asked that to no one in particular, she just needed to think... 'Ra, I need air.' Xantcha slowly headed to the balcony and stopped half way. Her senses were telling her that something was wrong. And she is always right when she gets this feeling. 'Alright, obviously an enemy is going to attack, but where?' Xantcha stumbled suddenly and everyone gasped. Yami dived, but before he could Xantcha stood up and growled. "Damn it, they're coming." 'Where though?!' Suddenly a noise was heard through a window. 'Ra, no not the park.' Before Xantcha even thought about what she was doing, her wolf instincts took over and she dove through the window.

  
  


~I hold onto the wings of the eagles,

Watch as we all fly away...~

  
  


~Normal POV~ 

Hilary dove in after Xantcha and the two ran to the park as the others went through the front door. Suddenly, they saw Malik, and froze. He had scars on his arm, and he looked about ready to pass out. Xantcha became furious, and searched for the culprit while Hilary went to tend to Marik. 

  
  


A low hum marked the beginning of Xantcha's troubles as she rolled to her left and threw out her hand. Calling upon her millennium pendant, she summoned a large sword and thrust herself into battle. Xantcha heard Kurry call out, and looked to her left. Before she could react, she was thrown against a tree. Getting up and wincing, she looked for her opponent. Then she saw what looked like a human, but was completely black and without any features except for two yellow eyes. She stared for a second before taking a blow to the stomach and head. Xantcha was knocked backwards rolling, and when she stopped, she couldn't stand easily.

  
  


Kurry rushed into battle without wasting anytime, and quickly called upon some magic. In the middle of her spell, however, a arrow went flying by her shoulder. Spinning around, she spotted Hilary with a bow and arrow, and the fox demon did not look happy. Smirking Kurry, continued her spell until a load scream was heard behind them.

  
  


Spinning around as fast as they could they saw Xantcha go flying into a tree. Xantcha laid still for a second, and Kurry saw the others coming onto the scene. "Oh Ra.." A shadow was heading directly for Malik and she panicked. Letting go of her spell, it barely hit the shadow instead of Malik. Heaving a long sigh, she felt relieved. Kurry ran to pair off with Malik against the shadows as the others followed suit.

  
  


~Now that the world isn't ending, 

It's love that I'm sending to you...~

  
  


The only one who wasn't fighting much was Yami, who was panicking trying to keep the demons at bay from Xantcha. There was a cry of victory from his right, and he found himself facing that way. And then he panicked. "Aibou!!!" Yugi had gone to Isis' and heard some of the noise, and came to see what was wrong. He had joined the battle. He was using every black magic spell in his arsenal, and obviously he was powerful enough to damage to the enemy. But what concerned Yami was that two shadows were closing in on him. Taking off at a full sprint, the spirit made it just in time to Mind Crush one of the shadows and physically attack the other.

  
  


Suddenly, the shadows retreated. It seemed like almost everything was calm. Peaceful and tranquil. Hilary let out a breath as the others seemed to relax. Then it hit them. Were they retreating or regrouping. Yugi had a small scar on is leg, but otherwise, hardly anyone had a scratch. They congratulated each other until Serenity screamed. "Xantcha!!!!"

  
  


~It isn't the love of a hero,

That's why I fear it won't do.....~ 

  
  


~Xantcha POV~ 

She could hardly move. The Shadow had ripped her arm and shoulders open, and she was as weak as a kitten. The wounds were deep, and she was badly scarred on her arms. She took two deep breaths before she heard her name being called. 'Hn-n?' Xantcha looked up slowly, almost lifeless as she locked eyes with the creature in front of her. The yellow gems sparkled with malevolence as it approached her. Xantcha could have sworn the creature was talking and froze, forgetting even to breathe. "Die, fooool...." It hissed at the teen singer, and all Xantcha could think was about darkness....She felt herself fading as the creature got closer, and all she could hear or concentrate on was it's awful hissing. All this only happened in a matter of seconds, but it seemed like hours to the once Empress. Painfully, Xantcha turned her head to where Yami was, and the two locked eyes. Horror was embedded in the Pharaoh's eyes, and Xantcha turned what little attention she had to her pendant. 'I'm Sorry...'

  
  


~And they say that a hero can save us,

I'm not gonna stand here and wait...~ 

  
  


~Yami POV~

The shadow continued to close in on Xantcha as Yami watched. Yami suddenly took off at a run to reach Xantcha before the shadow, but time seemed to suddenly freeze as the pharaoh became deep in thought.

  
  


~I hold onto the wings of the eagles,

Watch as we all fly away...~ 

  
  


~Flash Back~

Yami cried out in shock as the shadow closed in on her, and he slowly fell to his knees. The empress had taken a fatal hit trying to protect her friends, therefore sacrificing her life. Blood stains were fading on Xantcha's clothes as tears fell. Yami could hear himself cursing, telling the culprit that he was to die, and yet.....Who was the culprit? Yami could see no one else except for the Tomb Robber and Marik, so who? Then he looked down at his hands. 'What....what is this...a dagger....?'

Picking it up slowly and rotating it in his hands he passed out from dead shock from what he saw. He was the one who....no.

~And they're watching us,

They're watching us,

As we all fly away...~

  
  


~End of Flash Back~

Yami suddenly came back to reality and ran even faster. 'That was a lie....' He ran faster to Xantcha, not caring if he took the hit or not. 'I would never....' He looked up at the shadow and noticed it had stopped and seemed to be screaming. 'No...' Yami looked down and noticed how the puzzle shined with almost a dark glow. Yami noticed how the Shadow threw itself side to side in pain, and it collapsed with a hiss, completely evaporating. 

  
  


Slowly, Yami kneeled down beside Xantcha as he whispered a final "No..." and blacked out beside her.

~And they're watching us,

They're watching us,

As we all fly away..Yeah.~

  
  


~Xantcha POV~

Xantcha watched Yami black out and was suddenly filled with rage. The shadows had grouped and were about to attack her, and she made up her mind. Yelling out in rage, she transformed. "KISAMAS!!" Xantcha's pendant shone brightly, and suddenly where she was standing was replaced with a black wolf, growling maliciously. The black wolf howled and the shadows backed up in fear. 

  
  


~They're watching us,

They're watching us,~

  
  


~Normal POV~

Marik and Bakura got the pharaoh out of the way as th wolf tore up two shadows in it's claws, while tearing one in it's mouth. The group cringed when they heard a gut-wrenching snap. Hilary shook her head and sighed. They heard another snap and a scream from a shadow. Suddenly, as if attempting to add humor, Hilary walked forward. "I can't let her have all of the fun!" And transformed into her full demon fox state. 

  
  


The two made short work of the shadows, but Xantcha was in critical condition. With her last strength she sat down beside Yami and looked at his face. "I hope you're alright....." With that she fainted. Hilary returned to half demon state, and ran to help the passed out ruler and songstress.

  
  


~As we all fly away....

Ohhhh......~

  
  


Bakura shook his head sadly as the scene came to an end. "Hikari? What was that phrase when you feel like something is happening over and over again?" Ryou shook his head. "Deja Vu?"

Bakura smirked. "Hai, arigato. That's what it was." With that one last thought, Bakura walked over towards where the pharaoh was. Kurry sighed sadly as she watched over Malik. "I just hope that this never happens again." Ryou nodded as the two carried Malik back to the house.

  
  


  
  
  
  


Xantcha: I bet it sucked.

Ryou: It wasn't THAT bad....

Bakura: ....There wasn't enough fighting...

Xantcha: See?!!!!!!! *runs off* ;-;

Ryou: NOW look at what you did...

Bakura: .....And I care why?

Ryou: I won't be surprised to see you in a pink tutu in this fic now....

Bakura: 0.0 .....*runs after Xantcha* WAIT!! GOMEN NE!!!!

Ryou: *sighs* Read and Review.....

  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Siblings and a Guard

Xantcha: *sighs* Where's Ryou?

Bakura: Sleeping, he was quite tired after staying up half the night worrying about what you are going to do...

Xantcha: With what? *glares*

Bakura: Pairing him up with Hilary. He's so nervous, he's slept in for 2 hours now....

Xantcha: *giggles* Yeah, well, Hilary was ready to kill me when I suggested another character...

Bakura: Which one?

Xantcha: Never mind.....on with the story! By the way, I felt too lazy to put lyrics up, so try playing Inyyasha: Osuwari or Inuyasha Renga (means sit in Japanese) while reading this chappie.

Bakura: _ Tell me or- *pulls out plug on pc*

Xantcha: I NEVER SAVED!! I'LL KILL YOU!!!

Bakura: !0.0! *runs to find Ryou* Maybe he can calm her down.....

Xantcha: *Yelling while running after the tomb-robber* I don't own Yugioh, Hilary, Kurry or Riyo!!!

Our star reviewer is:

~Gunner_Yunie!~

-For giving me good ideas! She had better update soonish! ^___^- (I know, I know....I'm totally stealing Kurry-chan's style....)

Moaning lightly, Xantcha woke up with a pain in her neck.'What happened? Itai...my neck hurts...' Xantcha sighed as she tried to sit up, then fell back. Opening her eyes, crimson clashed once again.

Xantcha saw Yami shake his head with a small chuckle."You shouldn't be getting up with those injuries, you'll just make it worse." Xantcha shifted her position and glanced to the door of the room. "Where are we? I don't recognize this room..." Yami followed her gaze, then smiled. "We're at Tomb-robber's place...It was the closest to Isis'. Now, you had best lay down, ne? It's only 6:30 in the morning."

Xantcha blinked. "NANI?!" She then tried vainly to get out of bed until Yami helped her on her feet. "What's wrong? Did you miss an appointment or something?" Xantcha shook her head wildly. "Iie, I'm usually up and training with my sword by now." Yami sighed and rubbed his temples after he set Xantcha down lightly. "You are NOT getting up right now, kitto? Go back to sleep..." Xantcha huffed and put on a sulky look. "Fine, have it your way." With that, Yami walked out of the room.

Slowly, a few minutes later when Xantcha figured Yami was out of the way, she stood up and got her bearings. Sighing softly, she went to her bag and pulled out a small potion tube. Downing it, she smiled to her self. 'At least the old pharaoh didn't forget my bag...' Walking out of the room, she glanced to her left, then right to make sure it was clear. Smirking, she walked down the stairs to her left. She was about to sneak out of the door when she heard a grunt. "Hoeeeeee!????" Xantcha let out a yell and turned around wildly. Looking up into hard brown eyes, she immediately knew who it was. 

"You really shouldn't sneak around near, or in, a tomb-robber's place. We know when we have unexpected guests". Xantcha sighed and looked around the corner where she and the tomb-robber were hiding. "Soooo, you're probably going to 'turn me in' to Yami so he'll make me go to bed again, huh? Think again, because I hate being locked up in one room, or house for that matter." Bakura smirked lightly following her out the door into the cool morning air. "No, I suppose not. Besides, I have a few questions to ask of you." Xantcha frowned lightly. If it's about that whole, being half-demon wolf, I'd rather not answer any questions." Bakura mumbled something incoherently, and shook his head. "No, it's rather....about why you and I...well, look so much alike. You and I act very much alike too." Xantcha blinked twice, then smiled. "Ahhhhh, that....well if you must know, I guess I can tell you. Are you sure you are ready for it though?" Xantcha giggled lightly as Bakura gave her a skeptical look. "Of course I'm ready to know. Why?" Xantcha stood back a few steps and grinned. "Big brother, it's nice to meet you once again.^_^" Bakura looked like this: 0.0, then fainted on the spot. Giggling lightly, she went into the house to find Ryou. Talking to her self as she walked in, she smiled. "I bet neither of them are going to believe this. OR Yami....he'll probably be ready to kill me. Oh well..."

Back in the house, Ryou was searching high and low, literally, for his dark side. 'Where'd he go? Usually I would have found him cursing something like the stove or microwave, but he's nowhere!' Ryou sighed as he thought of other places his yami would be. Talking to no one in particular, he came up with an idea. "Maybe Yami would know...not that he would want to know where Bakura was, of course. The only reason Yami let Bakura take Xantcha in our home was because he knew Bakura wanted to ask her a few questions." 'Speaking of which, where is she? She's not in her room....'

Almost as if on cue, Xantcha walked in through the back door with a grin on her face. "Hey, Ryou.....you might want to help me get Bakura to his bed...He's sorta blacked out..." Ryou blinked. "What?! Why is he blacked out?!" Xantcha giggled and looked into the Hikari's eyes. "Let's just say that 'Big Brother', did not expect me to tell him I'm his little sister." With that, Ryou passed out. Xantcha sighed. 'Guess I'll need the pharaoh's help after all...' Xantcha shrugged then smiled. 'Of all people, I thought Ryou would be able to handle it.....guess not.' 

~Yami POV~

Yami growled to himself as he walked through the house, looking for Xantcha. 'I told her not to get up!' Sighing, he opened the back door, and gaped at what lie on the ground. "What in Ra's NAME?"

Xantcha came flying in the back door behind him, and grinned at the shocked look on Yami's face. 

Yami looked to Xantcha quickly and had the most confused look on his face that Xantcha had ever seen. "Let's just say that Bakura...." Then she stopped. 'No, I'll tell him when he's sitting-or laying, down.' "Never mind, let's just get him to his room....We're going to have to get Ryou too." Yami was about to say something, but thought against it and shook his head. 'No, I'd better let her tell me afterwards if it's this shocking.' 

After the owners of the millennium ring were put on their beds, Xantcha decided to explain to Yami what happened. "Yami, you had best lay down for this." Blinking, and very confused. Yami sat on Xantcha's bed as Xantcha sat on a chair in front of him. They both locked eyes before she spoke. 

"Yami, you know how Bakura and I look alike? If you want to know why, use common sense....Think about it." Yami stopped and went into deep thought before muttering 'Oh my Ra....' and falling back on the bed. Giggling, Xantcha lifted his legs up onto the bed before taking out her cell phone. 'I hope Yugi takes it better than Yami did.'

At the Game Shop, Yugi was tending customer after customer. Finally after he was allowed to take a break and his Grandfather took over, Yugi picked up his ringing cell phone. 

"Yeah, who is it?"

Xantcha giggled and cheerily answered. "Hey Yugi, it's Xantcha!"

Yugi grinned. "Hey Xantcha! How are you and Yami doing? Do you think I could talk to him?"

Xantcha smirked. "Sorry, but I'm the only one awake. The others are....kinda passed out."

Yugi gasped. "Why? What happened?"

Xantcha smiled looking over at the stone cold out pharaoh. "Well, some information I gave them was.....shocking."

Yugi blinked. "What? What did you tell them?"

Xantcha sighed. "To be precise...I'm the tomb-robber's Sister."

Yugi smiled on the other side of the phone. "I figured as much. So, when you guys coming back?"

Now it was Xantcha's turn to blink. 'He took it well...'"What do you mean, 'you guys'? I have my own place, you know."

Yugi sighed. "Oh yeah, well, you do know the tournament starts in 3 days....you know, Battle City two?"

Xantcha nodded to herself. "Right, I'll have to upgrade my deck wherever possible. Anyways, I had best be going. Take care." 

Yugi grinned. "Yeah you too, bye!"

Xantcha whispered a 'Bye...' before thinking about Battle City 2. 'I wonder what is going to happen....I'd might a well go outside and train for awhile.' Walking outside she sensed something. 'Oh boy....'

She glanced to her right and saw two shadows. She transformed to half-demon once again and attacked. The shadows were much more evasive this time around, and were dodging every round of attacks. Xantcha took a vain swipe with her half-demon claws in vain, until she heard a female war cry. Turning around and receiving a blow to the back, she stared in open shock as a female with black hair came around her and attack one of the shadows. "Who are you?!" Xantcha cried out as she took a swing with her sword at one shadow. The female warrior that she had just met was slashing wildly at the shadow in front of her, and was landing almost every blow. Xantcha saw what she was using and opted to two weapons: two daggers at her waist in a belt. The warrior was using two sais (dagger-like objects, although extremely sharp) and was an expert at using them by Xantcha's observations. The two teamed up and destroyed one shadow while barely fending off the other one. When the one they were focusing on was gone, they worked on the second. Xantcha finally took aim, and through the two daggers at the shadow, pinning it to a tree.

The mysterious warrior stabbed it one final time and it vanished into the cold air. Sucking in a breath and taking in her surroundings. She finally laid eyes on the warrior. With black hair, eyes blue as ice with a black and blue sweater and a black hooded cloak,(check out my user page, I'll have a link to it.) The stranger smiled at Xantcha. Xantcha blinked twice. 'Who is she?' Xantcha glanced at her sais, and saw that the handle had the millennium eye. The two looked at each other until the stranger spoke. "Good evening, mistress....I suppose you know me already?" Xantcha closed her eyes and sighed. "I do not remember your name, and yet I know your face. Would you please reintroduce yourself?" 'Why am I being so royal? I'm usually more laid back than this...'

The figure gave a small grin and spoke once more. "I am Riyo Taccaceae, your old guard and friend, if you remember." Xantcha gasped. "RIYO!!! It's been so long! How are you?" Riyo shook her head. "Fine, I've been fine...as much as you have been, at the least." Xantcha giggled. "I just can't believe it...does Hilary and Kurry know you are here? I am sure they would love to see you once again!" Grinning widely now, the ninja guard shook her head. "No I haven't, I decided to come see you first. But then, I saw you in trouble and helped out. You always get yourself into trouble, now, don't you?"

Xantcha sighed. "Please don't treat me like that just because I'm 16 and you're 19! It's only three years!" Xantcha knew she was whining, but couldn't help it. As much as she had missed her old friend, she hated the fact that Riyo was treating her like a kid. Riyo shook her head. "Sorry, I still have to get used to talking.....modernly." The two talked for a while before Xantcha suggested that they go inside. Xantcha giggled as she checked the clock. "We've been talking a long time! Why don't we go see is 

Yami and the others are awake?" Xantcha had explained earlier what happened, and Riyo had nearly died laughing. Riyo smiled. "You mean your brother, or should I now say brothers, and the pharaoh? Why not?" Riyo emphasized pharaoh and Xantcha growled. As they walked upstairs, they noticed that the millennium puzzle holder and ring holders, were sound asleep. Xantcha had an idea. "Why don't we check out that game shop down the street? I know it doesn't seem like anything except for gambling or something, but it's worth a look."

The two walked down the street after Xantcha left a note for the others. Walking into the game shop, Xantcha looked around, eyes gleaming. "Kawaii! Check out all of these Dungeon Dice Monsters! How come Yugi's game shop doesn't have any?" A soft voice spoke from behind them. "Because we are friendly competitors, although he has more things to sell than I do, I still give him a fight." Riyo and Xantcha turned around to come face to face with the creator. "And you are the creator of this game, no doubt, ne Duke Devlin?" Xantcha glanced at her old guard, and started ti giggle, the creator of DDM and Riyo were staring at each other. Smiling, Xantcha walked off as the two talked. After a few minutes Xantcha and Riyo said farewell and walked out of the shop. Not after of course, buying a bunch of DDM to collect. Xantcha had asked specifically for a certain monster and Duke made a deal with her.

"Riyo, can I ask you a favor?" Riyo was on seventh heaven after talking to the emerald eyed boy, and Xantcha had to call her three times before she answered. "Hai?.....^_^" She was smiling from ear to ear, and Xantcha was ready to die laughing at her friend. "You know how Duke didn't have that one DDM.....that I'd have to get specially made? Duke and I made a deal.......now, don't pass out on me, I've had enough of that from this morning." Riyo shook her head and was still on a daze until Xantcha spoke again. "He agreed to make the Dice Monster on one condition.....you have to go with him for dinner." Riyo looked like this: *.*, did an anime fall then got up and grinned. "OF COURSE I WOULD!! WHEN??" Xantcha was killing herself laughing and finally got enough composure to give Riyo the phone number. "It's up to you. He said to give you this." Riyo had been ranting on and on about telling her if this was a joke or not until Xantcha gave her the number. Riyo laughed giddily and started to talk fast. "Oooooohhhhh, Kawaii! Thank you! But...." Xantcha blinked. "But..?" Riyo sighed as she got over her giggling. "I've never gone on a date before though!!!" Xantcha shook her head laughing. "Well, think of something..." Xantcha did not expect to hear what came next from Riyo's mouth. "Well........how about a double date?" Xantcha passed out for a few minutes before regaining consciousness. The first word out of her mouth was one that Riyo expected. "NANI?!"

Bakura: *sighs* I can't believe you are my sister....

Xantcha: *grins* Only in this ficcy.....otherwise, I'd be someone else's sister!

Ryou: I don't wanna know who.....

Bakura: Neither do I....*watches Xantcha typing on her pc*

Ryou: I wouldn't do that....Bakura?

Bakura: ^_^ *pulls out plug before Xantcha saves* .... *runs*

Xantcha: *stares at screen blankly* THAT IS THE SECOND TIME IN ONE DAY!!!!

Ryou: ....-_- You're not joking, are you?

Xantcha: *howls war cry* I'll send YOU to the shadow realm!!!!! *transforms to Full Demon Wolf* GET OVER HERE!

Bakura: 0.0 Oh boy......*runs faster*

Ryou: *quotes from Inuyasha* "Canines are Carnivores...."

Xantcha: READ AND REVIEW!!!! 

Ryou: *sighs* Please...._


	7. A Date? And who the heck are you!

Xantcha: W00T! Anyways, was last chap okay?  
  
Ryou: It was funny...but I'm sure that Bakura is still just as confused as I am...  
  
Bakura: -typing away on laptop-  
  
Xantcha: What are you doing?  
  
Bakura: Seeing if you're really my sis. -clicks on mouse- Everyone knows that you can find almost anything on the internet....  
  
Ryou: What a scary thought....0.o  
  
Xantcha: You won't find it there 'Kura.  
  
Bakura: And why not?  
  
Xantcha: -smiles- Cause you'd haveta go to Egypt...  
  
Bakura: -blinks, then grins evilly-   
  
Ryou: What the?  
  
Bakura: I just ordered a plane ticket for tomorrow...;  
  
Ryou: -sighs- You won't give up, will you? Xantcha does not own anything but herself and her pendant!  
  
Xantcha: Probably not....anyways, on with the story!  
  
Riyo giggled like a maniac as Xantcha got up and brushed herself off, frowning. "And who would you suggest I go with?" Xantcha was putting up a know-it-all attitude, and Riyo loathed it when the once-queen became a show-off. Riyo sighed. "Well, who would you like to go with?" Xantcha stopped and wiped the smug smile off of her face. 'Who? Well...' A certain king came to mind, and before Xantcha could get the picture out of her mind, Riyo stated a fact. "....Well, why don't you get the pharaoh to take you? There's a lovely restaurant on the coast of Domino Lake...." Before Riyo could finish, she glanced at Xantcha and stopped. Xantcha was as red as her eyes. "...Hnnnnnn......" Riyo smiled to herself as she glanced at Xantcha's face. Xantcha was beat red, and was completely embarrassed. Riyo then thought of something. "For Ra sakes, Xantcha, you were marr-..." Xantcha placed a hand over her friend's mouth as they walked into the tomb-robber's house. "NOT another WORD!" Riyo gaped at her friend as they walked up the stairs to the bedroom.   
  
Riyo was absolutely puzzled at the sudden out burst of her friend. 'Now why would she say something like that? Did something happen that I never knew about?' Xantcha walked ahead a little bit, and opened the door to the guest room. On the two beds were the pharaoh and hikari ring holder. Xantcha walked over to Yami's side as Yami sat up, mumbling something. Yami glanced over at Xantcha and smiled. His face went from content to semi-shocked as he saw Riyo. Guard and King stared at each other for one moment, until Riyo burst out laughing. Yami was now the confused one as Xantcha took in everything. Yami finally get enough courage to speak. "What in Ra's name....?" Riyo continued to giggle as Xantcha sighed.  
  
"Alright then.....Yami, meet Riyo, Riyo meet Yami. Do you remember her?" The pharaoh shook his head no as Riyo continued to grin like a loon. "Well, pharaoh, you do not remember me, and I certainly didn't recognize you with that clothing!" King and queen glanced at each other before Xantcha broke in. "Number one, what is so ridiculous about his clothing? Two, he doesn't even remember you." Riyo stopped and blinked. "Well, his clothing.....I thought he would be dressed more.....more classy than THAT...like Seto Kaiba!" Yami twitched at the name and Xantcha laughed. "Well, that outfit in Battle City one WAS a little better than....." Xantcha stopped and smiled sheepishly as Yami frowned. "So I am now being rated by what I wear, hmmm?" Riyo and Xantcha looked at each other before Riyo smiled. "Uh.....yeah, anyways, I was Xantch's guard back in the old days!" Yami blinked. Xantcha sighed as she shook her head chuckling, and walked downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink. Riyo and Yami started talking about something, but Xantcha couldn't hear. She finally walked back in and sat down in a chair across from the stairs. "By the way, about Battle City.." Xantcha heard someone coming down the stairs and stopped short.   
  
"Alright then, sis. What about it?" Xantcha stopped what she was doing and smiled. "When does it begin again? Like, three days or something?" Bakura nodded and smirked. "We leave tomorrow though. Pharaoh," Yami looked up and blinked. " you won't win this time, hn?" The once ruler shrugged. "Don't mind me. I'll just beat you within 6 turns or something." Bakura growled at the comment. "You'll see. My deck has been modified." Xantcha broke in with her say next. "Yeah, but I bet that MY deck will beat both of yours!" She gave a cheeky grin as Bakura slapped his forehead and Yami narrowed his eyes playfully. "Want to make a bet?" Bakura immediately caught on to his words and smirked. "Be nice pharaoh, lest I be protective." Xantcha and Yami looked at each other with a confused look, then realization hit for Yami.   
  
"Well... If I'm not, tomb robber?" Bakura chuckled. "Then I'm going to have to cut-" Before he could finish his threat, Riyo started laughing. "Hey Xantch, isn't this better than a soap opera?" Xantcha gave her another confused look. "What do you mean?" Riyo stopped before grinning. "Ra, you are naive." Yami smirked as Bakura laughed and she blinked. Then it dawned upon her. "Oh! Then that means..." Her train of though paused before she went deep crimson. "BAKA!" Bakura shrugged as she sighed and shook her head. Looking over at Yami, her eyes slit, she huffed. "And YOU...Ra knows innocence is over rated with you and him in the same room..." It was his turn to blush and smile sheepishly as he explained. "Well, he started it..." Riyo now was on the floor laughing. "And then you talk like a two year old!" Xantcha gently scolded him while shaking her head.   
  
"Well, asked her yet then, pharaoh?" Bakura laughed and went to the stairs as Yami suddenly went red and Xantcha glared at the top of the pharaoh's head. "Okay, Yami....what's going on?" Yami sighed. "Anou....." Xantcha blinked. What WAS going on? "Yami?" Bakura was watching around the corner and growled. Whispering to Ryou and Riyo, he smirked. "I'd best give them a push, ne?" Bakura walked down the rest of the stairs and stated what was the not-so-obvious. Well, almost. The doorbell rang and everyone turned to the door.   
  
Ryou looked around, shrugged, and answered the door. Duke stood there, blinking. "Uhhhh....hi? Riyo said to meet me here...This is Ryou Bakura's house, right?" Everyone but Xantcha stood there with mouths open. Before anyone could say a word, Riyo leapt up, shut the door quickly and whipped around to face her friends. Bakura died laughing as Riyo spoke fast. "YamiwaswonderingifhecouldtakeyoutolunchwithDukemeMalikandKurry."  
  
Xantcha blinked. Ryou laughed as Bakura spoke the inevitable. "Did you get all of that?" Xantcha suddenly cried out and backed up two steps. "WHAT?! NOW? I'M NOT READY!!!!"  
  
Yami blinked twice as Xantcha flew up the stairs to where her bag of items was. She started flinging pieces of clothing out of her bag until Riyo came into the bedroom. "Uhhhhh, Xantch? What about this one?" It was quite a simple outfit, really. Black shorts, with belt buckles galore. Then a navy blue shirt with a dragon running down the side. The dragon had a millennium eye on it's forehead, and the dragon itself was gold. Xantcha stared for a moment until she realized that Riyo was talking about one she recieved for Hilary as a present from America. Xantcha went by her in a flash, grabbing the outfit and heading to the bathroom to change.   
  
Meanwhile, Yami and co. were staring at the ceiling, waiting. 'Did that mean yes? Or was she just shocked? Hn...' Duke had already heard the explanation of why Riyo shut the door on him, and he had laughed afterwards, not caring about the little details the group tried to provide. Malik and Kurry soon arrived, with Malik beet red and Kurry grinning widely. "We're here!! Oy, Yami, where's the empress? She ready yet?" Yami once again decided that specks of dust were interesting as Bakura died laughing. Duke was a little confused by this point, and decided not to say anything.  
  
Xantcha came down the stairs rather quickly with Riyo on her heels. Malik and Kurry headed out with Riyo and Duke, but Yami stared for a minute at Xantcha. The once-ruler of Egypt had put a couple of arm bands on for appearance. They were silver, and had been inscribed with the image of Slifer the Sky Dragon. Kurry smiled at the scene and quickly grabbed her camera, snapping a picture and bringing the king and queen back to reality.  
  
Both Yami and Xantcha suddenly gasped and took off out the door after the photographer. "KURRY!" Xantcha suddenly found that even with Riyo saying earlier that the two had been ....well, engaged, she was still embarrassed about everything that involved her and the pharaoh. Yami had already gotten into full speed by this time, and was gaining on Kurry. Rather than let Kurry to her doom, Malik came by her, and, with what seemed like a sleight of hands, grabbed the camera and took off faster than all three. Once he was a safe distance away, the rest of the group walked up to him, Yami and Xantcha red with anger and embarrassment, and Kurry red from running and laughing. Duke and Riyo were not far behind, engrossed in conversation. Slowly, Yami and Xantcha caught their breath and the troop headed to the restaurant.   
  
When they all got there, Duke asked to be placed near a arcade, which made Riyo laugh. Some people were dueling on the dueling stage, and many people were around the Dance Dance Revolution machine. The place was alive with music and people as the group ordered some pizza. Duke killed himself laughing when Riyo commented on how this place wasn't what she had imagined. "Well, you have got to admit, the food smells great, it's got dueling stages, and it's home to one of my favourite foods, PIZZA!" The others started to laugh at Duke when Xantcha caught sight of the red-haired duelist on the dueling machine. 'He looks...familiar. I wonder...' Xantcha was lost in thought until Riyo shook her from her reverie. "Hey, Xantch? Whatcha thinking about?" Xantcha shook her head to clear her thoughts as she smiled. "It isn't anything, just some daydreaming..." Kurry was about to burst at this point and grinned. "About WHO?" Xantcha blinked twice than squeaked. "Not WHO, WHAT!" The group sat patiently as she sighed. "I am NOT telling ANY of you, so don't ask!" They all started to laugh until a unknown male voice rang in the air. "I suppose that you are the American Champion Duelist? The one who beat Bandit Keith?"   
  
Everyone jumped in surprise.(except Yami, he just glared.) Xantcha smirked and locked onto his eyes. "And you think you could do any better, Erikaan?" The boy simply growled at her statement. "Actually, in fact, I could do a lot better. I challenge you!" Yami cut in as Xantcha stood up. "Why would you challenge her?" Erikaan laughed as they all looked on in disgust. "I merely want to see if legend is true that she is known as a shinigami." Then it was Duke's turn. "Doesn't that mean Angel of Death, or something of the like?" Xantcha shook her head yes. "Many people called me that in the past. But now, I am going to prove it! Erikaan Mune, I accept your challenge."  
  
The two walked up to either side, Xantcha on the blue, Erikaan on the red. "I will take your monsters and destroy you with them, you do know that, ne?" Erikaan laughed his eery laugh again as people gathered around them. "I doubt that, Shinigami. For, I, Erikaan Mune, will remove your title!" Xantcha didn't know if he talked seriously or not, but the whole 'removing her title' part got to her. "That's enough chat!" The two glared at each other until the Shinigami spoke. "Now, you may have the honor of going first." Mune laughed then placed his deck down. "Don't you remember me? I always bet something, koi." Xantcha growled as she glanced over to Yami. "YOU are NOT my koi, so forget about it. I knew you only wanted to duel me for a 'prize'. Mainly, me. It won't work, trust me." The pharaoh was open mouthed now as Kurry tried to explain. "This guy has been after her for a year now. He just doesn't give up."   
  
"How about we make a deal then. Say... I win, and I take you out for Dinner. And if you win..." He glanced around until he saw Yami glaring at him and laughed. "My 'rival' will take you out instead." The two rulers went wide eyed as Xantcha sputtered. "He's NOT your rival one, two, why him?" Erikaan laughed. "Because he'll never win. Now, allow me to take my turn. On second though, ladies first." Xantcha narrowed her eyes and 'hpmh'ed. "Fine. As long as it's alright with him, I'll go with the stakes." Yami nodded, then glared at Mune once more. "Then don't lose to this jerk." The singer nodded as she drew her cards. "I never thought I'd ever say this but, it's time to duel."  
  
Bakura: -smirks- I bet Mune-boy is gonna lose....  
  
Xantcha: -grins- Maybe....But maybe something will also happen, ne? Oh, and sorry for not updating! Remember, I've now got three fics to do!  
  
Ryou: What? Is there gonna be a surprise or something?  
  
Bakura: -blinks- Aibou...do you think that she would?  
  
Ryou: I hope not...  
  
Bakura: -sighs- You wouldn't...  
  
Xantcha: I would! -looks over at confuzzled readers.- Don't worry, you'll see what I'm talking about next chappie...  
  
Ryou: -smiles- So, when will he come in?  
  
Xantcha: 0.0 QUIET! -laughs nervously and covers Ryou's mouth- See ya next chappie!  
  
Ryou: ....-mumbles something into Xantcha's hand-  
  
Xantcha: Whoops, sorry. -removes hand-  
  
Ryou: Read and Review, onegai!!  
  
Xantcha: Oh, here's a vocab. for this chappie. I really should've done this for the others.   
  
Onegai - Please  
  
Koi - Love  
  
Ohayou - Hello, etc.  
  
Baka - Idiot, Stupid... Others, if ye will. :P 


	8. Erikaan Mune, a flight, and some randomn...

Xantcha: Okaayy....anyways, I made a long chapter for this update...

Bakura: ...-glances at chapter- ... I don't like prune juice.

Ryou: oo!!

Xantcha: Uhhh... -coughs- Ok. Anyways, I put some weird stuffs in... -laughs- Don't be surprised at what ye read!

Ryou: ... -reads some- ...-- You ARE strange as Bakura speculated.

Xantcha: Fanx! Sooo, I don't own Yugioh or any of it's characters...

Ryou: She only owns herself and her pendant! Oh, and the new character, Erikaan Mune. And her new card...

Xantcha: ...He's a jerk, but I still created him!

Ryou: -nods-

Bakura: ...And, I suppose all other characters belong to their creators...

Xantcha; Hai! Soooo, I've had a few emails asking for Japanese word translations, so I'll now include whatever words I use in a vocabulary at the bottom!

Ryou: ...-looks at script- That's it right?

Xantcha: -smiles brightly- Yup! Oh, read and review, onegai!

NOTE: Okay, This chap is a bit long for me, so I included multiple songs. For those of you who actually PLAY the songs when reading, I have put notes along the way saying when there is a change in music (and mood, sorta). This time, the music is based after a anime that I like, Escaflowne.

Song: 1 - Mystic Eyes - Escaflowne

2 - You're Not Alone - Escaflowne

3 - Do You Know What I mean? - Escaflowne

Music - 'Mystic Eyes'

The two duelists each drew their cards and studied them carefully. Xantcha looked disappointed in her hand, but she was determined to win. Erikaan, on the other hand, had basically the perfect hand by the look on his face. Erikaan grinned maliciously and glanced at Xantcha. 'If looks could kill....' "We'll play with 8000.As I said, I'll let you go first, Xan." The 'Angel of Death' glared at him as she placed three cards down on the field. Xantcha frowned as she looked at her hand once more. 'No monsters...damn it.' Her head flew up as she heard her enemy laughing. "Well, luck isn't playing into your hand, is it? Let's see..." He placed one magic/trap card down on the field and one monster... "Greet my spellcaster, Gemini Elf!" Xantcha smirked as she flipped one of her cards over. "Well, I guess it's gone isn't it? Trap Hole!" Yami watched as the monster was destroyed, turned to Kurry and sighed. "Will she win?" Kurry laughed as she looked up at Erikaan. "I've never seen her lose. Hopefully today isn't the first..."

Xantcha placed down a facedown monster and glanced up. "Go." "As you wish, love." Xantcha twitched and slowly took to counting to ten. 'I hope you die quickly, kisama...' Erikaan looked at the field. 'Hmmm....I bet that's...Wait, maybe she's trying to trick me...' "You are predictable as always. I'll play Dark Elf and attack..." Xantcha grinned and flipped over her card. "Well, well. Guess luck may as well be on my side! I reveal Mystical Elf! Sorry, Mune, but you aren't going to win." He looked down at his cards and slowly grinned. "We'll see. I still say you aren't to my standards." "Oh yeah?! Well..." The group sitting at the table slowly blinked. The pharaoh looked over at the angel and rolled his eyes. "Will this insult contest end soon?" Kurry only laughed and shook her head sadly. "Hopefully, Yami. Hopefully."

After about ten minutes of taunting and placing cards down on the field, Xantcha had 2600 LP and Erikaan had 3900. "Well, where would you like to go for dinner? I hear there's a fancy restaurant downtown we could go to..." Xantcha drew her card and suddenly grinned. "Not so fast, Erikaan. Look at the field... All you have is your Beast of Gilfer and a Summoned Skull." Erikaan laughed once more and grinned. "What do you mean, that's all? Those could wipe you out alone!" The songstress smirked. "Yes, well, look again..." Her opposition gave her a puzzled look so she decided to play along. "Oh, I guess there isn't anything missing...Except protection from this. Raigeki!" Mune growled as she played her 'saving grace' card. Xantcha let out a sigh of relief as she looked at the field once more. 'He has absolutely nothing and I've got a Torrential Tribute, a Spear Dragon and a Mystical Elf...! I've got it!' "I think it's time that I end this, Mune! I sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon Dark Magician Girl! With her effect and my two Dark Magician's in the graveyard, her power climbs to 2600!! Now, Dark Magician Girl, Spear Dragon, end this!"

Erikaan placed his cards down and smiled wistfully. "I suppose you win." He glanced over at his 'rival' as the two duelist met solid ground once more and smiled. "I'll win next time. By chance are you going to Battle City 2? Kaiba has just announced it." Xantcha winced and laughed nervously. "Ahh..." She didn't have time to respond as she felt herself being tugged away from the stadium. "She will think about it. Don't you have someplace to go?" The platinum haired girl stared wide eyed at the ancient ruler as he glared at Erikaan. "Unfortunately, yes. Ja ne, and see you soon, Xantcha Ojanen." Xantcha glanced over to Yami and noticed how he glared daggers into Mune's back. "..." 'Maybe he does remember, like Riyo said...' The two looked at each other, and Yami let a small tug at his lips. "Let's go back to the group before that baka comes back." Xantcha nodded as she allowed the pharaoh to pull her along.

Kurry giggled as she poked Malik. "Look. Here they come." Riyo grinned as the two rulers sat down and glanced at Kurry. Xantcha looked at each of her friends and blinked. "Uhhh...did I miss something?" Kurry grinned almost goofily as she looked at Yami. "Sooo, where ya taking her?" The two both sweatdropped as they looked at each other. For once the pharaoh didn't say anything, just merely shrugged his shoulders and ordered a drink from the waitress.

Xantcha stood up and walked over to the DDR machine, grinning away as she glanced at her friends. "Anyone wanna dance?" Everyone laughed except for Yami, who was completely puzzled. "There's no room to dance..." Xantcha died laughing for a minute before grinning. "I meant on this! Watch, I'll go by myself for now, but one of you has to get up here afterwards!" Xantcha immediately put her money into the slot and chose a song called Dive into the Night. Kurry grinned. "After you're done this, let's do Butterfly!" Xantcha nodded as she continued dancing, watching the arrows crawl up the screen. "Yami, do you see now how you play?" Yami nodded as he studied the game carefully. Malik laughed as Kurry ran up after Xantcha was finished, and put her money in. "Aiyiyi, little butterfly..." Kurry and Xantcha sang along as they danced, getting applause from their audience.

Afterwards, Xantcha turned to Malik. "How about you and Yami go next?" Malik immediately laughed nervously and backed away from the stage. Kurry, on the other hand, helped drag the two crimson faced boys to the platform. "You've seen us, now...do this song!" Duke suddenly burst out laughing and couldn't help but hold his stomach as Kurry selected the song. "You..haha...are...going to....die..." Wiping the tears from his eyes, he took a deep breath. Malik frowned. "Hahaha, very funny....What' so bad about..." He blinked as the screen flashed the title. "Paranoia 290?" Kurry grinned as Xantcha winced. "Anou, good luck...if you pass out, we can get a taxi to take you home."

Malik suddenly cried out as he tried to hit the buttons. Yami slowly started to get the feel of it, and picked up the pace. The hikari of Marik finally calmed down and started to hit the buttons, getting perfect's. Xantcha smirked as she saw the pharaoh had a lower score then Malik, and decided to prod his pride. "Hey, I thought you were Yugioh, King of Games?" Yami suddenly growled as he picked up the pace and the scores started to even out, both with a full bar. After the song, the two huffed, trying to get off the stage without tripping. Malik slowly sat down as he gasped for breath. "Ra...help...me...." Yami sat down by Xantcha and sighed slowly leaning back. "Itai..." Xantcha laughed. "What's wrong?" "My legs are stiff." Duke and Riyo both laughed as they stood up. "I've got to get going. Duke promised me he'd show me to how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters."

After the group had ate they met just outside of the restaurant. Kurry was bouncing off the walls, but suddenly became serious. "Well, it was fun! But...." Malik twitched at the 'but' part. "Malik promised me..." She narrowed her eyes as he began to walk the opposite direction that she was going. "...to take me to the card shop downtown to get a deck. Right, Malik?" Malik just sighed and nodded his head slowly. "Ok! See you all later then!" The other two both laughed and sweatdropped as the Millennium Rod holder was dragged against his own will. "Well, I guess we'll be going too, then!" Duke nodded as he glanced at Riyo. "I'll see you home. It was nice seeing you again, pharaoh. Take care, Xantcha." The two walked away as Xantcha smiled. "Hai, see you later, guys!" She turned to Yami and smiled. "You'd best get going. Yugi will be worried by now." She took out her deck and began shuffling through it, organizing it back into proper order. Yami looked puzzled. "Why are you doing that? It would be easier just to shuffle it for the next duel..." Xantcha just laughed. "Well, you could say I'm addicted to organizing cards. I do this all of the time." "Kitto..." (A/N: I do this in real life too! I think it is quite fun, actually.)

The item holders went quiet and for a moment, the air became tense. 'Maybe I could talk to her now...' "Anou, Xantcha?" The crimson eyed girl lifted up her head and froze. 'Oh dear Ra.' "Yami, stay completely still. Don't speak or move." The pharaoh rose an eyebrow at this and blinked, obeying her commands. "Alright, run down the path behind me at the count of three. I'll be right behind you afterwards. Keep a spell handy." Yami suddenly gulped. 'I hope it isn't what I think it is...' He heard a hissing noise and shivered slightly. Xantcha slowly counted under her breath. "1...2..."

"Shadow Sword!" The two ruler's whipped around to see tomb robber, along with his hikari come running up to them. "Let's just say I was visiting Isis and she told me something was up. Good thing you gave her that necklace back, pharaoh!" Yami nodded as he turned to Ryou. "Why are you here?" Ryou smiled as he glanced over at Xantcha. "Hey, if she is Bakura's sister, she's like my sister! I'm not losing another one..." Yami smiled softly as the albino haired boy ran up to Xantcha. "According to what Isis told us, she sensed that there's six of them. If we can get them all, this area will be safe. Luckily it's late at night. Not many people will be out." Xantcha nodded as she summoned her sword to her side. "Then let's go!" She ran up to the first one and attacked with a down slash. 'Hmph, one hit kill.' "These guys are only novices in fighting! One hit will be good!" Yami attacked one with a dark magic attack and smirked. "3!"

Bakura ran up and dealt a swift blow to two that were side by side. "That's five...Wait..." Both pharaoh and tomb robber looked at each other. "Where's the sixth one?" The ground suddenly rumbled and Xantcha winced, feeling the breath behind her. 'He's right behind...?' She panicked as she looked at Yami who slowly nodded as he inched closer. "Stay there, because if you go closer, he'll kill her." Yami turned to Bakura, wide eyed. "What do you mean?!" Bakura glowered at the large shadow. "That one is larger, and more advanced...Look. He has an upside down triangle on his forehead. We need to get her away, first. The thing with that...thing, is that he is blind."

Ryou slowly walked to the side of his dark and looked up at him slightly. "That means..." Bakura nodded. "If we can get her to move away silently, he won't even notice she's gone." "One thing, tomb robber..." Bakura looked up, blinking at the puzzle owner. "How do you know this much?" The tomb robber grinned evilly. "Ishtar-san graciously 'lent' me a book...It has a lot of shadow's in it. I thought best to brush up on my knowledge of these...monster's. Now, Xantcha...inch away slowly, and don't make a sound." Xantcha began moving away slowly, twitching slightly as the shadow growled. 'Ra, it's three times as big as I am...' (A/N: oo) The three didn't notice however, that Bakura had carefully moved behind the monstrosity. "..." Slowly lifting his sword, he glanced at Ryou. The hikari looked like he was going to pass out, from both tension and shock at what his dark spirit planned on doing.

"Live through this, stupid!" Xantcha took off at full speed and twirled around to see that her brother had struck the demon in the back. The whole group, excluding Bakura, winced as they heard a popping sound. Xantcha slowly looked up and gasped. The demon had fell and disintegrated, but had left behind a translucent black stone. It glowed evilly as she walked up and picked it up. Yami slowly walked up from behind her and growled. "A dark stone..." Xantcha gulped as she watched it turn to powder in her hands. Bakura walked up and, smirking, patted her on the shoulder. "That is the cause of these monster sightings. It's only started just after I saw that Mune guy get transferred here. His 'little' sister twitched and glared at the ground. 'Why?' She glanced up to see the three boys with their eyes closed, thinking. "I'm going to head back, are you coming?" Ryou softly smiled as he turned around and looked at his dark expectantly. Bakura wordlessly nodded and followed his hikari down that path, but not before turning and locking eyes with the pharaoh, mouthing 'we need to talk'. Yami turned to Xantcha as she watched the two walk off.

"I suppose we should get going, ne?" Xantcha blinked at the 'we' part and laughed. "You mean you. I, on the other hand, am going to go home and train." Yami looked slightly disappointed, but merely nodded in understanding. "Alright... Call me when you get back." Xantcha froze and stared at the crimson eyed boy as he spoke. "Yeah, alright... You don't have to worry, Yami. I can take care of myself." Yami nodded as he watched her turn away. "I guess I will see you tomorrow on the plane to Egypt, then?" Xantcha turned around and grinned. "Hai, of course. Ja ne, for now, then." Yami nodded as the platinum haired girl turned away. "Take care..." Yami looked up in surprise at the female voice, but saw no one in front of him. 'I was merely imagining it...' He turned away and started towards the game store.

Elsewhere

Music Change - 'You're Not Alone'

'Dammit. With all of these disappearances happening at Battle City 2's location, there won't be many duelists this time...' Seto looked up from his desk at home and sighed. "If only we knew who was doing this..." "Maybe it's Marik again." "Very funny, Mokuba." The little raven haired boy jumped from the desk and laughed. "Yeah, well... What else could it be? Marik isn't dangerous anymore...He just has a..." "Fascination for blood?" "That's creepy." "I know." The two went silent once more as his phone rang. "Who?" Mokuba ran to the phone and looked at the screen, then smiled. "It says it's Xantcha-chan!"

"Hello?"

"Mokuba? I need to speak to your big bro about something. Could ya throw the phone at him?"

"Cool! Okay."

Mokuba laughed as he tossed the cordless phone at his brother, who barely caught it before getting hit in the head. Catching the slight glare, he smiled. "She said to throw it to you..." Xantcha laughed as Seto put the phone to his ear.

"You should know he takes things literally on purpose, Ojanen."

"I know, isn't that great? He's a good little pupil. Anyways, I called up to talk to you about the... 'occurrences' in Egypt. Seems that these unknown things are kidnapping now."

"I know. It isn't the greatest publicity."

"I wish to be sent down earlier."

"What?!"

"If I am, then I could fight them. You know what they are. They're demons, believing that this world is theirs for the taking. I won't allow mere demons to destroy my home."

"You still consider it your home? It's been about 5001 years, right? Though I really don't believe much about this ancient Egypt stuff..."

"Hai, well, it still is where my home technically lies. Besides, no matter what happens, I have this excuse. You want to get rid of these things, right?"

"Fine. Point taken. Is anybody going with you? You had better ask the mutt and his friends, it's no use going yourself when there is still rare hunters thinking that 'their master' is still around."

"Yeah, they're just quacks."

"Well then, the plane leaves tonight at 8 if you are ready. I'm going to put the opening date off until next week."

"Arigato."

"One thing...If you fail?"

"I won't. Sayonara."

With that, Xantcha hung up the phone on the once priest. He continued to look out the window until he softly sighed. "Mokuba?" "Yeah?" "...We leave tonight."

Xantcha sighed as she hung up and picked up the phone again. 'Now let's see.' She took a glance at the clock only to laugh to herself and gulp. 'Oops, forgot to call the pharaoh. Hopefully he's not worried...' Smiling, she punched in the Game Shop's number.

"Hello?"

"Yugi, it's Xantcha. Um, could you let Yami know..."

She cut herself off when she heard the hikari laughing, and she blinked.

"Are you okay? That was quite the laugh."

"Yes well... When you didn't call, he insisted he go see if you were okay! He'll most likely be there any minute!"

"... You're kidding me."

"Nope! Anyways, I've got to go, Gramps wants me to send an order to one of his suppliers!"

"Alright... wait. Yugi, I'm leaving tonight to go to the Battle City 2 grounds."

"Really?! Anou, why?"

"Well, you know the little kidnappings over there? They're demons. I have to go investigate."

"Well... Kaiba's letting you?"

"Hai. He said it would be best if I ask everyone if they could leave earlier. What he is going to do is put off the original flight for next week."

"Yeah? Hang on and I'll ask."

Xantcha sighed as she looked over to her door. 'Hopefully he isn't hurt...That would be my fault, and I wouldn't...' She looked down at the phone as she heard Yugi's voice.

"Xaaaaannnnttt..."

"Hai, I'm here. I just zoned out for a minute."

"Worried about Yami?"

Blinking, she stared at the phone. 'Wha...?'

"How'd you?!"

"Just a guess. Ha, I'll be sure to tell him about THIS conversation..."

"You do and I will do something drastic."

"Like?"

"Uhh...Take your Dark Magician card?"

"Ha! Very funny Xantcha! Now, Grandpa says I can go tonight. If you like, I'll phone everyone else?"

"That would be wonderful, Yugi. Thanks."

"Hai, well... See you later...Wait! What time?"

"...8. Be there ten minutes early though."

"Kitto! See you there! You'd better let my dark side know then!"

"Fine, I will. Ja ne."

The platinum haired Egyptian stared at the phone for a moment before sighing. "Greeeat. Where is he?" Two minutes later the doorbell rang. Opening the door, she laughed sheepishly when she realized that it was... raining. Hard. "Anou...do you need a towel?" "That would be nice." She laughed as she closed the door behind her visitor, and walked up the stairs. A minute later she walked down with a few towels, and threw them at Yami. "Gomen ne, but... I sorta forgot." Grinning, she blinked as he stared forward past her. "Yes, well, don't forget next time, or I will walk you home." "Is that a threat?" "Consider it so." "..." She shook her head sadly as she walked over to her phone. "Yugi is calling everyone up, for what I will tell you in a few minutes. Hot chocolate or coffee?" "...It's up to you." She half frowned as she started to walk towards the kitchen. "Whaaaat, the poor pharaoh isn't used to water? It won't kill you, you know." "Unless I catch pneumonia." "I'm surprised you know so much." "Thanks, that means a lot to me."

Glowering at the back of the pharaoh's head, she grabbed two mugs of hot chocolate and walked over to her 'friend'. "Smarten up and quit being so moody, lest ye find yourself in the downpour again." As she said that, she handed him his mug and noticed a small smile on his face. "What? How'd your attitude change that quick? Don't tell me you hate rain?" "No, it's only that just now you talked like you used to back in Egypt." She stopped for a moment and smiled sadly, noticing how she had added the accent and way of words without thinking. "I do that every once and a while. It's a habit." The two went silent for a few minutes, just looking down until Xantcha spoke. "Anou, Yami? About Battle City 2..." She looked up hoping to catch his eyes, only to see him looking dazedly into one of the windows. "Yami...?" He immediately looked up this time, his eyes hinting a speck of softness. "Hai?"

Slowly laughing quietly, she leaned back in her black chair. "You used to do that in Egypt, ya know." "What do you mean?" "You'd always loved watching the rain... Guess I sorta picked that up from you, ne?" The two laughed until they heard a crack of lightning and Xantcha jumped. "You're still...?" "... It's not that I'm afraid of it, I just don't like it is all." "Yeah right." Xantcha crossed her arms and gave him the best 'friendly glare' she could muster. "I've gotten used to it, hon-..." She cut herself off as another lightning bolt struck down, making the singer make a small squeak and sink into her chair. Yami smiled softly as he stood up, walking to the window and opening it slightly. "WHAT do you think you're doing?!" The millennium puzzle owner laughed as he turned to Xantcha. "It's only a electric storm, the rain stopped." "That's my point!" She jumped up and quickly walked over to where the teen male was, shutting the window and growling. "Do you want to get fried? Or is it that little part of you that says, 'no danger'?!" "Uh, no danger?" "Oi, I give up. You're stubborn like always." "Of course, Xan. I've kept it up quite well these years." Giving him a small smile and walking over to her TV, she turned it on and sat on the couch. "Yes, well... It's not exactly a good thing. Remember when the doctor gave you medicine? You refused to take it, saying that 'You're alright without it'. Ra, even now I bet the doctor would give up..." "... I'm still here, so I was right." Smacking her forehead and grabbing her remote, she changed it to a news station.

"Breaking News: In eastern Egypt, a feminine figure has been reported returning kidnapped people to their homes and tracking the cause of the disappearances. Mysteriously, she refuses to give us her exact name other than that she is nicknamed 'Millennia Shadow' and travels all over the world. Even as of now, she has returned seven out of eighteen people, and says that she will continue to rescue people as they are caught..." The rain started to hit the house once more, a little harder then the first shower. The two people inside, however, didn't notice one bit.

Xantcha stood upright and gasped as the TV showed a picture of the 'Millennia Shadow' in a black cloak with purple hair and blue bangs, the most noticeable thing about her was her cold icy eyes. Yami studied it for awhile, before smirking. 'She looks colder than Kaiba...Hm? What's wrong with Xantcha?' Not even as he thought that, Xantcha jumped up. "That's ACIRIMIK! It HAS to be!! She's got PURPLE HAIR!!" Yami stared at the girl as if she had gone completely mad and sat down beside her, pulling her down with him. "Relax! Now, who's this Aciri-..." "She... I know her from my short stay in Egypt, after I was 'Awakened' by Isis! That has to be her! Thank RA I'm leaving today for Battle City 2! I can finally ask her why this has been happen-..." Yami cut her off, a look of annoyance on his face. "What do you mean, today? It's tomorrow, ne?" Xantcha sighed as she told him about her conversation with the CEO, and how Yugi was going to call their friends.

"So in other words, we're leaving tonight at eight... Um, Yami? You're coming with us... right?" Her eyes seemed to beg for an answer as she looked into the dark's eyes. "Hai, of course. We should really pack now though... it's already 7:00..." Xantcha 'eeped' as she stood up straight. "You're right!" She studied Yami as he placed his mug on the coffee table and walked towards the door. "I suppose you had better get going then..." "Hai. Well then, I'll see you when I get to the airport. And Xantcha?" "Hn?" "Be caref-..." "I'll be careful, Yami. Mou, I don't see why you worry so much about me. I can take care of myself." "Isn't it alright that I worry?" Blushing slightly, she waved her hand. "Hai, hai. Now get going, or you'll never be ready to go! Here, take an umbrella. Like you said, pneumonia has the capability of killing you." "Arigato. And remember to be-..." "Careful! I know!!" Softening his eyes in Xantcha's direction, he nodded. "Alright." With that, Yami walked down the trio of steps and disappeared in the rain, leaving Xantcha inwardly smiling. Talking to no one in particular, she looked up into the grey clouds. "I'm glad... that you still worry."

An hour later

Music Change - 'Do You Know What I Mean?'

"YAMI! YUGI! YOU'RE LATE! Kaiba was gonna go without you!!" The look alikes ran up to the screaming platinum haired Egyptian, each with their own bag, panting. "Hai, but Grandpa..." "Wanted us to grab some new packs of cards for everyone." The dark side of Yugi walked up and handed each person a pack of cards, finally coming to Seto. "Even you, Kaiba." "Tsk, I don't accept, Mouto." Yami wordlessly glared at the tall brunette before looking down slightly to see the younger Kaiba brother. "Mokuba? Have you started collecting yet?" The boy laughed as he stood up straight. "Yeah, pharaoh! I even got my own deck box and deck! I still need to get better cards though, even if I do refuse to let Seto give me good ones..." Everyone laughed as the blue eyed Kaiba walked towards the admittance desk, glowering. "Then here, young one. I hope you get better use out of it then your brother over there." "I will, don't you worry! Thanks pharaoh!" "MOKUBA?" Mokuba winced as he turned to his older brother. "Yeah, SETH?" "IT'S SETO to you, and call him by his NAME! He is not PHARAOH!" "But Seeetttooooo!" "No!" Yami smirked as Seto turned away before he leaned down to whisper to Mokuba. "I'm fine with it, call me what you like." "SEEEEE!! The PHARAOH is okay with it!!!" Mokuba grinned giddily as he opened his pack of cards, Joey following in suit almost immediately. "HEY! I got a...? What's a D. Warrior Lady?" Xantcha walked up and smiled. "Well Joey, it's a..."

"It's a good card. I have three." Xantcha whirled around and laughed at the new comer. "Kuroshin! Glad ya could make it!" The teen walked up to the group and smirked as Joey yelled. "NO way! They're SECRET RARES!" Walking by, he spoke while handing Joey his deck. "Yeah? Well, guess that I might as well help, seeing as I could get more cards this way...Here, pup. Look at my deck and see for yourself." Kurry walked up, laughing and patting him on the back. "Hey, is that all you think about? We're going to find the source of these freaky demons, not go and get more rare cards!" The boy nodded before pointing at Malik and Marik and crossing his arms. "I know, you needn't remind me. But, there are still his little minions running around, right? They think that he still exists as their leader. If I can find and beat them, I'm sure they'd have something worthwhile..."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT HASN'T ARRIVED YET?! TELL HIM TO GET HERE NOW!"

Everyone stared wide eyed in shock at the older Kaiba brother as he yelled at the female flight attendant. "I'm really sorry sir, but..." "People like you are the reason people like me need medication." Kuroshin snorted at Seto as he walked up. "Hey, miss? Does he have a cell?" "Yes, but I cannot phone him. We are getting the phone service changed to a different company. Mr. Kaiba here left his phone in his luggage, which is now aboard the plane." Xantcha laughed as Kaiba growled, turning and giving everyone glares except for Mokuba. "Kaiba, stop having a temper tantrum. I have my cellphone on me. Here," Kaiba blinked as he caught the small blue phone. "dial the number." Giving Kuroshin a death glare, he dialed the number. Walking over to the group again, he sighed. "What's with that guy? He's got a pretty bad temper for a CEO of his own company." Hilary nodded as she patted him on the head. "Yeah? Funny how we all think that..."

The singer closed her eyes as she sighed. "Even Mokuba." Yugi laughed as Joey looked through his cards like a kid in a candy store. "Hey YUG! I got a Summoned Skull! That's a good one, right Yam-man?" Yami sent a slightly annoyed look the New Yorker's way, before nodding. Mokuba was bouncing around while looking at his cards, when he accidently bumped into Kuroshin. "Whoops, sorry! Hey, wait... Aren't you the guy that Seto and I met in the new Duel Monsters Land he created? It was funny how you tied the game with the trap card..." "Ring of Destruction?" "YEAH, that's it! Where'd you get it? I wanna get a deck as powerful as Seto's and battle you to see if I could do better than him..."

The group continued to talk and wait for half an hour, and the pilot still hadn't shown up yet. Seto had given Kuroshin back his phone, and had said the man would be over in a while. "Make that a LONG while." Xantcha smiled as she spoke, her eyes twinkling as she glanced over to Yami. Noticing him staring at her, she blinked. "Is there something on my face?" Hilary giggled as she sat right beside the pharaoh, poking him slightly. "Only a tint of red, Xannnnnn, nothing else. Right Yami?" The two looked away from each other quickly as Hilary laughed and continued to poke fun at them. Joey was busy arguing with both Kuroshin AND Seto now, complaining because he was outnumbered. Yugi was busy making sure that his deck was the best it could be and Tristan was watching Joey argue.

Mokuba finally decided he needed help with his new deck, so he walked over and intervened Hilary from bugging Yami and Xantcha, with thanks from both. Riyo was busy tormenting Duke about how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters with Tea watching, all the while getting him to repeat everything twice. Hilary was getting a fruit smoothie with Serenity at a booth after bugging the two ex-rulers, and both were trying to torment Bakura and Marik by getting them to try every flavour. Of course, when Bakura had tasted it after having coke, well... His expression was nothing sort of hilarious. "That is one screwed up face Tomb Robber!" "Yeah, well, you try the prune then, Tomb Keeper!" Hilary grinned when she interrupted them both. "TRY THE GRAPEFRUIT NEXT!" Both Egyptians groaned as they slapped their foreheads, making Kurry laugh.

Riiight, and about Kurry? Let's just say Malik was rather annoyed at Xantcha for giving Kurishi some of her cards. "That's five, Mal-kun! I can't believe I'm winning! It must be luck though!" She patted Malik gently on the head as the boy smacked his head on the table. "I certainly HOPE so..." "Why don't you open that pack of cards Yami gave you? It certainly helped me!" The discouraged blonde nodded as he slipped the cards out of their pack. Tea and Mai laughed as he whined. "Nothing... I think my luck has finally run out..."

This continued for awhile... at least until a loud zap... the electricity went out. Everyone let out a small yell, but none were as shocked as Yami. Letting out a loud cry, Xantcha threw herself onto the pharaoh's lap, leaving Mokuba staring in shock, then grinning like a loon. "Hey Xantcha? I thought that you said a indirect approach was best... " Yami stared at Xantcha for a moment before she jumped off and sat down beside him flushed, and held his breath. "Hey XANNIIE!" Xantcha once more jumped, but this time, not on the pharaoh's lap. "What Riyo?" "That was a cute kodak moment! Do it again and I'll get my camera!" "Wha-... NO!!" Yami looked over to the guard with a slight glare, still quite flustered.

"He says he's five minutes away, but he wants to wait until the power comes back." Seto had borrowed Kuroshin's phone again, and had shooed out his pilot for being EXTREMELY late. Xantcha nodded as she looked down at her pack of cards. Opening it, she blinked at the card she received. "Sphinx Teleia? I like that it's a sphinx, but it sure looks strange..." Yami nodded as he looked over her shoulder. "It could be useful though. Will you put it in your deck?" "Hai!" Taking out her deck, Xantcha removed 'Gearfried the Iron Knight' for it. Sliding it in the black sleeve, she smiled as she heard Joey complaining as Kuroshin tried to explain how he got his cards compared to the puppy. "Will he ever learn that he can't win, Yami?" "Doubt it." "Oh. Ra help him..." Mokuba was looking through Xantcha's cards for trading again, until he spotted one that was stuck to another. Sliding it between his fingers, he blinked. "Hey, Xantcha? Are you sure you want to trade this one?" Picking the small card up, she blinked. "How'd that get in there? 'Millennium Dragon of Dark Magic?' Wow..." Mokuba had been looking over her shoulder along with Yami, before she looked at the attack. "WHAAAA?! A four star 4000?!" Yami snatched the card away from her with a flick of his wrist, and read the small writing. "It says you need both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field to play it... However, it is a powerful card..." 'I thought that there was only three God cards?'

Staring at it for awhile, she blinked and picked it out of the pharaoh's hands. The Dragon itself was a shimmering silver with a gold end on it's tail. It's eyes were a malevolent green, and it's stance was nothing short of regal. In the picture, it was sitting up proudly with it's tail curled around it's body in a pile of books and treasure. The picture showed that in the back, the wands of DM and DMG were propped up against gold stands. Turning it to the light, she noticed how it shone brightly, and that the number on the card was DG#001. Showing it to Yami once again, she took out her deck like before. Slipping out another card, she gently placed the new Dragon type card in it's black sleeve.

"It's really cool... and powerful! Where did you get it?" Looking down at the black haired boy, she blinked twice and cocked her head to one side, thinking. "I.. don't know. In fact, I didn't know I had it." Yami, hesitant to say what he was going to, stood up and gently picked up Xantcha's hand. "Well, let's ask... Kaiba." Nodding and laughing at how Yami dripped sarcasm on the last word, Xantcha stood up and walked with the millennium puzzle holder to the CEO.

"Hey! Seth- I mean, Seto! Xantcha and the _pharaoh_ have a question!" The trio walked up to the red faced angry Kaiba, and Xantcha smiled. "Here, take a look at this card." Looking at it for awhile, he spoke. "Well, it seems..." The empress took the card in her hands as they all sweatdropped. "I have no clue." Glancing over at Mokuba, Xantcha sighed unhappily. "Okay, that didn't work. Maybe Isis?"

Well, she only had a slight clue. Seems that there is a ka used by the empress long ago for protection. It's name, however, Isis couldn't remember. "Wasn't her name something like Andraaia? I think I remember her as one of my guardians..." She winced as she sighed. "She was a guard in human form before she protected my life with hers...She had the nickname Tiamut, after the Queen of Dragons. I accepted her as a spirit guide to help in my future battles...She had a wondrous power, being able to control certain animals to her will. I remember now..." Riyo came up to the small group, sadly smiling. "Yeah. You didn't want me to be your guard for fear that the same fate should be mine. It was funny though, how her name was the same as that woman I met who said I was her 'long lost sister'." 'It was about a month after Xantcha said she died too...'

The millennium holder, Malik, had walked up, hearing the talk of days gone by. "Do you think that you guys were brought back for a reason?" Looking at Isis' brother with a startled look, she turned her gaze to Yami. "That could be... although I thought our jobs were done, something isn't right." Everyone in the room at that time was listening, and it went deathly silent with thoughts from each person.

'Why?' and 'What now?' were just a few questions Bakura had running through his head. As the main airport doors opened, the pilot that Kaiba had instructed walked in. Xantcha looked up, and, slowly walking over and picking her bag, turned towards where the airplane was waiting. Bakura wondered up to her and nodded at her, then to her item. "Do you think that...?" The tomb robber nodded as Xantcha spoke. "There's no doubt about it. Kan-ra is back. He has to be." Yami walked up and growled at the male's name before grabbing his small suitcase. "That damned ruler is back? How?" Nodding as he walked in front of Yami and Xantcha, he answered. "Let's just say I've never had a wrong gut feeling before." Turning to Yami in the slightest, Xantcha smiled. "Don't worry about it, we'll figure something out. Do you know what I mean?"

The group never noticed a figure in the shadows going through the airplane doors ahead of them.

Xantcha: Well, I suppose it's an okay card... sorry, but I had no other idea what to call it...

Ryou: So now you own your own card?

Xantcha: -nods-

Ryou: Okay! Xantcha does not own Yugioh, or any characters...

Xantcha: Except for me, Erikaan Mune, my pendant, my card 'Millennium Dragon of Dark Magic' and my muses.

Bakura: That's going to be a mouthful now.

Ryou: -shrugs- I can say it in one breath, so I'm not worried.

Bakura: oo And I thought I was abnormal...

Xantcha: ; Sooo, a shout out to Riyo! -waves- Guess who was my guardian before yoouuuuuu....

Ryou: Yeah, that's actually kinda freaky.

Bakura: -nods- She said that the girl would come back sometime though...-Xantcha slaps a hand over Kura's mouth-

Xantcha: Yeahh.... Well, I think that's it! See ya next chap, and Review please!

Vocabulary for this chapter:

Hai - Yes, Yeah, etc

Arigato - Thanks

Mou - Geez

Anou - Um, Uh, etc

Kitto - Alright, etc

Ja ne - Goodbye, Bye, etc

Sayonara - So long, See ya, etc

Itai - Ow, ouch, etc

Baka - Idiot, Stupid, Fool, etc

Onegai - Please

Kisama - Bastard

Gomen (ne) - I'm Sorry, Sorry, etc

Hn - Hm?, Huh?, etc

Ne - Right?, etc


End file.
